


Equals, Enemies, Lovers, Warriors: A Collection of Dreamnoblade Oneshots

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Dancing, Descriptions and warnings at the beginnings of chapters, Dream Smp, Dream and Techno being GAY for many minutes, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ships Present, Songfic, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Y'all really liked the Christmas Dreamnoblade so here's some more content.A collection of oneshots about the green block man and the pig block man.Descriptions, content warnings, and summaries are at the beginning of everything.Antis, respectfully go away. I create content that people like. I get serotonin, they get serotonin, life is too bad to lose that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1207





	1. Requests

Hello, children.

Welcome to the book. 

Yes, I wrote the Dreamnoblade Christmas oneshots. 

Yes, these are all on Wattpad as well under the same username (birdsofmalcontent). 

Yes, you can make a request. 

\- I have not written any smut yet, but I suppose you could request something? Idk, I might...

\- AUs are appreciated

\- Only Dreamnoblade, loves

\- Put details of what you wanna see

Enjoy the show!


	2. Sway With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno take a break from sparring to dance to "Sway" by Michael Buble. 
> 
> \- No warnings apply

When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway...

Dream felt the song was inappropriate for their situation, but after a moment, he realized that he and Techno were both stepping on the beat, swords clanging as the trumpets played.

Techno and Dream were practicing dueling, having decided on Techno's choice of swords rather than Dream's axes. George, who had stopped by the training arena for a moment to drop off an extra shield, had suggested they put on music, so here they were.

Despite the fact that he knew most of the words (he had played the song in jazz band at one point back in high school), Techno remained silent, focuses on Dream's fluid movements.

When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me...

A swipe from Dream close to Techno's ear made both of their eyes widen, then immediately go back to the determined glare they held whenever they fought.

"It sounds like this song is for a dance rather than a fight," Dream grunted as their swords crashed together with a "clang".

"It is, yeah." Techno dodged another swing, narrowly missing Dream's blade.

"We could dance instead."

"It's a tango song, Dream."

"And it takes two to tango."

"I don't know how to dance." Techno rolled his eyes, trying to get his focus back on the current fight.

"Then I can lead." Dream dropped his sword to the ground with a clatter.

When we sway I go weak...

"Put your sword on the bench, at least," Techno drawled, not entirely hating the idea of dancing rather than sparring. He would be less sore from the former activity than the latter, so that's definitely a big plus.

Dream took the sword from Techno's hand, their fingers brushing together momentarily, then took his own and put them both on the bench.

Techno's body was already getting so desperate for more movement that he almost put his hands in position to lead when Dream came back to him, causing Dream to let out a gentle 'tsk'. "Come on, Techno, I'm leading for this one.

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more...

The heat of their hands together was incredible, and with Techno still out of breath from the dueling, he was panting as Dream began leading him around the arena.

Bend with me, sway with ease...

Dream spun Techno around, causing the edges of his cape to splay out in a way that mirrored a woman's dress in typical tango dance. The two of them were smiling, knowing their movements were in no way smooth or graceful but not caring in the least. It was just the two of them at that moment, not worrying about anything else.

Stay with me, sway with me...

Techno let himself finally sing along with the words, causing Dream's grin to widen as they continued to swing around.

Hold me close, sway me more...

Dream dragged Techno close to him, hands in hands and hands on waists. Their breaths mixed as they looked at each other, Techno singing the words and Dream falling more in love with every beat.

When we dance you have a way with me...

Their hips continued as they kissed, bodies still swaying as they stood pressed close.

Stay with me, sway with me...

The kiss broke as the song faded away, leaving two exhausted men in the middle of a battle arena, smiles wide and faces red, clinging onto each other. Techno and Dream were laughing, happy, in love with each other, and glad George had suggested the music.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Dream said quietly, not quite wanting to cut through the moment.

"I may have lied to get you to lead."

"You're leading next time, then."

"Whatever you say." Techno pressed another kiss to Dream's lips. "Now let's get back to the swords, I believe I was winning."


	3. Two Casts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bet gone wrong, Techno breaks his arm AND sprains his ankle, and now he has to have Dream take care of him. 
> 
> CW: little bit of swearing

"Fuck off, Dream."

"Techno, will you just-"

"I don't need your hel-"

But Techno did need Dream's help, because in the middle of his sentence, he had misstepped and toppled onto the ground, a string of curses erupting from his mouth. 

"You're not used to having a cast on yet," Dream said, grabbing Techno's good arm and dragging him up before he could swat him away. 

"Two casts, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, two casts."

After a dare had gone wrong, Techno ended up with a cracked radius and a torn ligament in his ankle. He was now confined to a boot on his foot and a large, pink, "completely unnecessary" (his words, not the doctor's) cast on his arm. 

He hated getting help from people. It made him feel vulnerable, and he didn't like feeling vulnerable. 

Dream, being the good samaritan that he was, had volunteered to help Techno since both of them lived alone and he had no plans for the week. 

"Where are the meds?" Techno growled, pulling away from Dream's grip and scowling at him instead. 

"In my pocket and away from you until 7:30."

"Even the Advil?"

"Even the Advil."

Techno hated it. The casts had only been on for an hour and he already hated them so much. He was tired of limping and he was tired of the pain and he was tired in general. 

"Techno, where are you going?" Dream asked as Techno started hobbling towards his bedroom. 

"To bed to sleep until this is over." Techno didn't bother to stop, just thumped along, his head spinning and his entire body aching. 

Dream stayed back while Techno laid down on his bed, groaning about how everything hurt and occasionally whining as his body shifted in the wrong way. 

"Give me the blanket," Techno demanded, gesturing towards the sheets at his feet. 

Dream followed his direction, draping the sheets over Techno expertly, much to the dismay of the injured man. "You could've just given that to me, I would've been fine."

"You're more of an asshole when you're like this," Dream mused, opening his backpack and setting Techno's things on his nightstand: prescription pain meds, Advil, water bottle, keys, book, phone charger, wallet, phone. 

"I'm in a lot of pain and don't need any help."

"Too bad. I'm sleeping on your couch tonight, maybe tomorrow as well since you can't do stuff on your own yet, don't protest it," Dream stopped Techno before he could talk, "and I'm gonna go make some food for us."

Despite the fact that Dream's kindness made a warm feeling blossom in his stomach, Techno just grimaced. "I have no food you'll like."

"Then I'll order something. Get some rest now, I'll wake you up when I need to."

Both of them liked Dream taking care of Techno, but Dream masked it with his general kindness and Techno was too annoyed to admit it. 

As Techno fell asleep in the most comfortable position he could find, he listened to Dream in his kitchen, rummaging through pots and utensils. 

Techno hated this, hated being stuck in these giant casts while he's in pain. 

He was glad it was Dream taking care of him, though he'd never say that out loud. 

Some hours later, Dream woke Techno up, gave him another one of the strong pain meds, and brought him some Chinese takeout. 

Despite the fact that Techno was still pissy, Dream convinced him to move to the couch so they could watch a movie together. 

The meds were kicking in by that point, meaning Techno's head was spinning and he felt really weird. Dream carefully guided him so his cast was balanced comfortably on a pillow and Techno's head was in Dream's lap on another pillow. 

"Can I draw on your cast?" Dream asked twenty minutes into the movie. 

"Aren't there supposed to be signatures on it?" Techno murmured, not opening his eyes (if his eyes weren't open, the world wouldn't spin). 

"You have a giant cast, I would definitely leave room for plenty of space for people to write their names."

Techno hated getting help, but Dream was his friend and a good artist, so he agreed. 

The vibrations of the Sharpie against the fiberglass were enough to make Techno fall asleep again, relishing the feeling of Dream being so close but hoping that he would be healed soon. 

Techno doesn't know if he'll survive this.


	4. The Prince and his Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forbidden love between a prince and his guard.

"Would it kill you to relax?" Techno teased Dream, poking the guard's chest. 

Dream sighed, annoyed. "Probably. Likely it would kill you as well. That's kind of the point."

A smile came to the prince's lips. "I'll risk it then." Techno held out a hand to Dream. "Dance with me."

Dream glanced around the room, seeing only closed doors and empty seats lining the walls. "We could get caught, you know."

"Again, I'll risk it. Come on, Dream, there are no threats and we're alone."

It went against Dream's training: no relaxing until Techno had officially retired to bed (and Dream with him, but that was unimportant). 

He couldn't say no to the prince, though. 

Most would call it love, though that could never be said aloud. It was an affair they had, something secret that wasn't allowed to be called love. 

Except that's what it was. He loved the prince, and the prince loved his guard, and it all had to be a secret. 

Behind closed doors, though, they loved. 

Dream took Techno's hand as the music played from somewhere above (it was Wilbur on his guitar, courting the woman he would soon marry) and the prince pulled the guard close to his chest and began guiding him around the floor. 

If only it had been amongst other dancers, when Techno's parents (the king and queen) put on royal balls with bright clothes and pretty music. 

If only Dream was a noble or the prince of another kingdom, so the two could court each other where the public could see. 

If only they lived different lives, if only they could fall in love without the secrecy, if only Dream would be Techno's queen (he wasn't opposed to being called the queen) when the prince came of age. 

But Dream was a guard, couldn't be a queen for Techno no matter how much he wanted it. 

So they loved in secret, stealing moments like this whenever they were alone. Stealing kisses in doorways, stealing hand brushes that looked like Dream had just walked too close, stealing whispers of affection whenever the people got too loud and they both needed to breathe. 

They simply watched each other as they danced, taking in the moment of peace while Wilbur strummed along on his guitar, unaware that his brother was in love with someone he couldn't be with. 

Even as the guitar ended, the lovers still rocked, desperately careful to not alert anyone of their actions but still loving each other just as deeply. 

Maybe they wouldn't be together forever, but just as they danced when the song had finished, they would continue for as long as they needed.


	5. Break a Leg, Kiss a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno have to kiss for the school play.

Of course Techno auditioned for the play.

That's what he did.

Theater, band, art, anything creative that got him to perform in front of people.

His therapist had recommended it to him nearly four years ago as a way to kick his social anxiety's ass.

Now, Techno was almost addicted to the rush performance gave him.

So he auditioned for the play.

And he'd gotten the lead part.

And Dream was going to play his love interest.

This particular play was androgenous in the genders of the characters since a simple switch of pronouns would not change the plot or dynamic between each person.

Techno was surprised when he got the script for a few reasons: one, there were only six parts in the play (not including stagehands), and two, he and Dream were going have to kiss at one point.

He'd kissed other people for plays. Mostly girls, though during a comedy he had kissed Wilbur during the performance to make the other break character.

Dream was a close friend, though, and he wasn't sure how it would affect their relationship.

But Dream seemed fine with it.

On the first few nights, Techno used the trick of placing his thumbs over Dream's lips so he would kiss his hand instead of his friend, and it worked well. The warmth between them was comfortable, they were comfortable, and all was going well.

The director, however, felt that a real kiss would look more genuine, so Techno removed his hands and kissed Dream on the lips and that's where everything went downhill.

"I liked it, Wilbur," Techno whined, head in his hands and (sexy) elbows on the lunch table.

"Maybe he just kisses well," Wilbur suggested, continuing his sandwich.

"Maybe, but I want to do it again."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"It was fast and I barely kissed him but he was so soft and-"

"Techno, I don't want you to get into details. Just wait for a couple of days and see how you feel."

Techno did think a lot about it, and he continued having to kiss Dream for the play.

Slowly, their kisses got longer, though, transitioning from a quick peck to a couple of seconds. Not that they were really kissing each other, more that their lips were touching, but they got longer as time progressed.

If Dream was okay with it, Techno was as well.

He was actually more than okay with it, actually, but it wasn't the time to think about that.

On the last dress rehearsal before opening night, Dream changed it up a little.

When the point in the play came for them to kiss, Dream wrapped his arms around Techno and moved his mouth during the kiss, meaning that there was emotion behind it.

After his brain made the Windows error sound, Techno kissed back. His cheeks were on fire as Dream's hand slowly slid down to his lower back and he slipped his tongue into Techno's mouth. 

Is Dream just doing this to make the kiss in the play look more realistic? Techno wondered for a moment.

The director had yelled "cut" a while ago, but Dream wasn't pulling away and Techno wasn't either.

This isn't acting, this is real.

Wilbur physically dragged the two of them apart.

Dream slapped Techno's ass, whispered, "Meet me during lunch break?" into his ear, and sidled off the stage.

Techno was a blustering mess, even after several drinks of water and five minutes of trying to calm down.

They did, in fact, meet during the lunch break.

Let's just say that their kisses in the play were significantly better after that night.


	6. Gods, Mighty Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno (along with Sapnap, George, Tubbo, Tommy, Philza, and Wilbur) are Gods and are on Earth, fulfilling their human desires.
> 
> Little bit of Sapnotfound in this one

Technoblade was the Blood God: war, strength, the keeper of the Dead.

Dream was the God of Mischief: cunning, strategy, slyness.

Wilbur was the God of Art: music, writing, creation.

Tubbo was the God of Nature: animals, agriculture, anything alive.

Tommy was the God of the Sky: the weather, the sun, the cosmos.

Sapnap was the God of Love: romance, friendship, the bonds creatures held with each other.

George was the God of Wisdom: knowledge, comprehension, skill.

Philza was the leader of the Gods, just trying to keep his fellow Beings and all the humans in check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was in a particularly good mood this morning.

Northgate seemed to be in order. Tommy had pulled the Sun so it shone high, even in the morning, and the marble buildings sparked in the light. As Dream walked towards the palace, he admired his surroundings.

Just inside the doors stood two Gods, Philza and Technoblade, conversing in hushed voices. The two looked up when Dream entered the grand lobby.

"Hope I'm not intruding on anything," Dream said with a smile.

"No, nothing at all. I was just speaking of the- overpopulation of Techno's domain at the moment." Philza smiled as well, not surprised at Dream's sudden presence. It was, after all, characteristic for the God of Mischief to sneak up on people. 

"Good morning, Dream," Techno drawled, not giving a smile but instead a slight shift in his eyes, one barely noticeable except for the most observant: excitement that Dream was there.

"Good morning, yourself." Dream gave the Blood God a wink, flirtatious but subtle enough that Philza didn't see it. "Phil, darling, would it be alright if Techno took the day off and we visited the mortal world for a while?"

"Firstly, don't call me 'darling'," Philza scowled, "and secondly, I suppose so. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo are already down there, doing whatever business they need to."

"It feels like it's been a thousand years since we got to go down there," Dream said, letting go of Techno's hand as soon as they were on the path to the gateway.

"It's better to spread the visits out," Techno commented. "Phil would get suspicious if we were sneaking out every day and not doing anything useful."

"Who says the things we do aren't useful?" Dream winked again, this time getting the slightest dark tinge on the other's red cheeks. (Techno's 'skin' was red, Dream's was lime, Wilbur's was yellow, Sapnap's was orange, George's was cobalt blue, Tubbo's was a deep forest green, Tommy's was red, and Philza was a royal shamrock green)

"You and I have different views on this- thing we have." Techno looked up, body language changing faster than Dream could change into a fox. "We have company out here, it looks like."

"Morning, Sapnap," Dream said.

Sapnap and George were already at the gateway, the latter standing at the control panel, tapping away to find an appropriate location for the two to land.

"Morning, Dream!" Sapnap wrapped him in a hug, causing the Mischief God to squeak before hugging the Love God back. "Where are you two off to?"

"A city of some sort," Techno replied, much to the surprise of Dream, who had been thinking of someplace natural.

"Wilbur and Tubbo are in New York at the moment," George said from the control panel. He was scrolling through locations, trying to find something interesting and new.

"Excited to be back in the mortal bodies so you two can actually touch each other?" Sapnap joked.

Sapnap, being the God of Love, was the only God able to touch any being in any of his forms. The other Gods passed through any being, mortal or immortal, when they were in Northgate.

"Let's not put it like that," Techno said at the same time Dream said, "Yes, exactly."

"I can't imagine having to wait to show affection until you're down with the humans. Y'all should just tell Phil finally."

"There's the element of danger with this version, though," Dream said.

"Why am I not surprised it's the two of you who are having the affair?" Sapnap rolled his eyes. "It's just dangerous enough for the both of you."

"Exactly," Techno said with a smooth smile. "Now, if you two could hurry up, we need to get down there before I kill someone."

"Trying to expand your kingdom?" George asked, stepping back from the control panel and grabbing his husband's hand. Sapnap looked smugly at the two Gods in front of him before pressing a kiss to George's cheek. "We'll be off, then."

"We've got a wedding to attend," Sapnap said.

"Good for you." Techno rolled his eyes.

As George and Sapnap walked through the Gateway and were whisked away to whatever location George had chosen, Dream was getting antsy. He needed to do something, and soon.

"So? Where are we going?" Techno asked, raising an eyebrow at the Mischief God as he began typing on the control panel. "We don't have to go to a city if you don't want, I just said something so Sapnap would be happy."

"Italy. I want grapes right now."

"We can go anywhere in the world and you choose Italy?"

"Do you have another place we can get fresh Italian grapes?" Now it was Dream's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're insufferable."

"I love you, too."

Techno's eyes widened at that. "Philza could hear us up here, you know."

"Then let him hear." Dream finished at the control panel and came to stand next to Techno. "Now let's get out of here."

The two of them landed in the middle of a warm forest, mortal bodies intact. Unlike their robes on Northgate, the physical forms wore whatever clothes needed to blend in with the humans (which meant a pair of moss-colored short overalls for Dream that complemented his blond hair and a white collared shirt and pink shorts for Techno). Their skin was no longer bright and colorful, but rather in more humanoid colors.

Dream couldn't help himself when he saw how attractive Techno looked, grabbing the Blood God and dragging him into an aggressive kiss.

"It's been too long..." Dream breathed against the other's lips. He didn't know if the hot air was caused by them or by the weather, but he didn't care; all he wanted was to feel Techno with his hands and his mouth.

"Really sucks we can't do this up on Northgate." Despite his normally cool exterior, Techno was relishing the feeling of Dream on him and was desperate for more. The fact that they couldn't feel anything on Northgate made his blood boil. This Is too good for the mortals to keep to themselves.

Dream slammed Techno against a tree then, causing the branches above them to rain dry leaves and seed pods onto their heads (it was a wimpy tree). The two were breathless and alive, taking in each other and nothing else.

"Trying to take the lead..." Techno murmured, pulling away from the kiss for a half a second so the words could be heard. He pushed Dream off him and slammed the Mischief God against a tree opposite the original one.

Their interactions on Earth were always fights, each God grappling for dominance over the other. Each thirsted for the power, yet secretly desired for the other to win instead.

"Techno," Dream moaned, trying hard to push breath into his mortal form while still taking in every inch of his companion.

"Yes, Dream?" The Blood God smiled against the other's lips, pinning his wrists against the rough bark of the tree.

"I still want the grapes..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's going to happen in a couple of minutes."

A couple (or 30) minutes later, Techno was dragging a blushing Dream by the wrist and toward the nearby town. The two tried hard to look inconspicuous, though they had a certain ethereal air to them that made it hard to not look at them.

One of the human desires Dream felt most often on Earth was hunger (it manifested in different ways, if you catch my drift), particularly one for fruit. The hunger didn't bug him as much when he was on Northgate, but as soon as he landed on Earth, it would overtake him.

"Are you gonna try to pay a vendor or do you want to get to the closest vineyard?" Techno asked, hand in hand with Dream as they walked down the main street of the town.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Dream drug the sound out for as long as he could, knowing well that it would annoy Techno. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"I'm two seconds away from dragging you Down and throwing you into the deepest Pit of Souls," Techno snarled.

"Fine!" Dream had no particular desire to be thrown into a Pit, especially if it meant he wouldn't be able to feel any of these fantastic emotions he had at the moment. "Vineyard, then."

"Excellent."

The two of them heard a distinct and familiar whooshing then coming from somewhere behind them, and when they turned, three people stood there.

"Dream, don't rob the people of their grapes," Tubbo said, arms crossed. He stood (clothed in deep green and rich brown tones) between Wilbur (yellow button-up, red shorts) and Tommy (red t-shirt, blue shorts). Tubbo himself looked particularly annoyed.

"I thought you three were in New York," Dream teased. He had dropped Techno's hand and they were a step further apart than what he would've liked.

"We felt a disturbance in the Force and had to come here as fast as possible," Wilbur said, frowning at the two.

Wilbur knew about their affair (he had found them in a closet at one point, doing particularly unprofessional things), but had kept it quiet. Tommy and Tubbo knew nothing, though, and Dream and Techno were adamant on it staying that way.

"You can't take the grapes, Dream," Tubbo said.

Of course, he could sense his motivations. The Gods have a way of knowing when the others were going to interact with their individual disciplines (Dream knew when anyone would grab something they weren't supposed to; Sapnap sensed immediately that Dream and Techno were together), meaning Tubbo definitely could tell he was interacting with the plants.

"Asking the Mischief God to not do mischief? Cute."

"I'm serious, Dream."

"I'm also serious." Dream crossed his arms, mirroring Tubbo.

"Great, a fight I have to break up." Another whoosh and Sapnap and George were standing behind Dream and Techno. Sapnap looked tired and was dressed in an orange-striped shirt and matching shorts. George looked nervous in his blue overalls.

"How about we all just buy the grapes and get out of this town before people start getting suspicious?" Wilbur suggested.

"Oh, how stupid I was to think we would have a day off," Techno murmured, getting a smile out of Dream.

"We'd love to do that," Tommy said with a smile.

All the other Gods nodded in agreement, though it was stiff and unfriendly. They weren't often all together like this, and the whole event of buying food together felt like too much of a family for Dream's, Techno's, George's, and Wilbur's tastes.

After paying each vendor handsomely for their wares (Dream bought grapes, Wilbur bought bread and cheese for him, Tommy, and Tubbo to share, and Sapnap bought chocolate for him and George), each group went off in their own directions.

Dream and Techno stayed there in Italy, finding a table outside a cafe and sitting down. Techno immediately draped himself over the back of the chair as he grabbed individual grapes off the bundle. "You know, we could tell Phil."

"Not yet. He might get upset and ban us from coming down to Earth."

"So you want to spend as much time down here as possible before we get kicked out?"

"Precisely. Now, do you want to go anywhere else today?"


	7. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream both need a roommate, so naturally, they move in together.

Techno needed a roommate. 

Dream needed a roommate. 

So Dream moved across the country to live in an apartment with a man who had never seen his face. 

Was it a good idea? Probably not. 

Did Dream have anything holding him in Florida? Not particularly. 

Was Dream impulsive? Yes. 

Was Techno cool with it? Yes. 

Did they know very much about each other? No.

That was the fun of it, though. 

When Techno picked Dream up at the airport, they shook hands rather than hugged because they weren't at that point in their relationship. 

Their new apartment was moderately sized because they could afford it. 

Really, why were they moving in together? Both men had enough money to live comfortably by themselves, but now they were sharing an apartment. 

The whole place was partially furnished, though Dream had the immediate desire to switch out the uncomfortable-looking couch and chairs for something nicer. 

Large kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom, lots of windows, washer and dryer, a big living room. Good for two people and a couple of miscellaneous pets, which included Dream's cat and Techno's surprisingly large collection of houseplants. 

Over the first few weeks, it was awkward. 

Techno, despite his cool exterior on the internet, had social anxiety like there was no tomorrow and had figured out the coping mechanism of Not Making Friends With The People Around You. 

Dream also had anxiety, but he had healthier coping mechanisms and was able to slowly coax Techno out of his shell via home-cooked meals, building IKEA furniture, grocery shopping, and late nights full of Minecraft duels and long conversations. 

The two of them slowly learned more and more about each other. 

Techno learned that Dream was awful at trivia, and Dream learned that Techno was allergic to shellfish. Techno learned that Dream hated coffee but could drink five mugs worth of tea in two hours, and Dream learned that Techno would hum songs when he was working on something. Techno learned that Dream played the saxophone, and Dream learned that Techno was the most and least focused man he had ever seen. 

Slowly they became closer and closer. Most nights were spent in the apartment, drinking whatever alcohol was in the house and bonding in whatever way they saw fit. Whether it was board games or movies or beating each other in Mario Kart or just talking until their voices were hoarse, they just did it together. Once they just wrote short stories (because they both loved to write), and once Dream put together his saxophone and played meme songs for an hour. 

After a particularly late night with a bottle of wine, Dream came out for the first time ever, caught Techno off-guard when he whispered that he thinks he's pansexual. Techno was surprised but not, because he had learned enough about Dream that he was no longer trying to expect what would come out of the older's mouth. 

When the original shock wore off, Techno had hugged Dream and laughed a little because had he not seen the pride flag hanging next to Techno's computer? And Dream had laughed as well, because he had and hadn't realized what it actually was, just thought it was a rainbow for the hell of it. 

They fell asleep on the couch together that night, Dream laying half on top of Techno and snuggled into his arms. It wasn't a place they expected to be, but both of them loved it too much to think about it. 

Three weeks after they came out to each other, Techno had realized that he was falling in love with his roommate. 

It was when Dream was cooking them dinner and singing along to Taylor Swift, and he had turned around to look at Techno and sang the line "Baby, now we got bad blood", and Techno felt the blush on his cheeks and suddenly saw Dream in a new light. He saw the freckles on his nose and the shine in his pretty green eyes and the skilled way he flipped the vegetables in the pan, and Techno had realized that he was pretty screwed. 

Unbeknownst to Techno, the next day, Dream had a similar moment. Rather than cooking dinner, it was when Techno was playing Bed Wars with Skeppy for a video, and he had won the eightieth game in a row (because he was Technoblade, goddammit). Techno had laughed, loud and genuine, and the thought "I love him" zoomed through Dream's mind. 

Dream had confessed every crush he'd ever had, most turning into rejection, but he was willing to still take the chance. 

He waited a few days to do it, made sure that he was actually in love rather than had a little crush on his roommate (and he was infatuated), then tried to make sure everything was right. 

Obviously, Dream's fantasies of sweeping Techno off his feet and twirling him around a ballroom before dropping him into a dip and kissing him as no one had before didn't play out, because they were not in a ballroom, they were in their apartment. He did, however, want a quiet evening, but Techno insisted they play Mario Kart and Dream couldn't say no. 

When Techno had won three races and Dream had won two, Dream had put down his controller and turned his head to watch the man he loved. Techno was oblivious for two seconds, then saw how red Dream's face was and realized that something was going on. 

Dream started his speech about how he just wanted to be honest with Techno, that he trusted the man and respected him and didn't want to lose him, that he had loved their months living together. For half a second, Techno's anxiety screamed that Dream was going to say the "but" and start insulting him, but that never came. Instead, Dream grabbed Techno's hand and quietly said "I love you", and in a sudden rush of bravery and prayer that he was right, Techno leaned forward and kissed Dream. 

Fireworks are a real thing, apparently. 

Not a lot changed, really, except they now had an office to work in rather than two bedrooms, and they fought over who got to shower first a lot less. They snuggled more during movies (and sometimes got distracted from the screen), talked more openly about their feelings for each other, obviously kissed a lot more, and did more collaborations on their channels with each other. Their nights spent in the apartment were practically date nights already, but evenings of slow dancing and karaoke were added to the list of things they did. 

So, why did they move in together when they didn't need to?

Maybe the universe said "Hey, you two are going to fall in love" and pushed them in the right direction.

It all turned out to make sense in the end.


	8. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the soulmates swap bodies for an hour when the second person turns 21. 
> 
> It's from Techno's POV (first person), FYI

When I open my eyes, they are not mine.

I know immediately that they're not mine. They're too wide, too awake, too ready to start the day. My eyes are weighed down by months of an atrocious sleep schedule, so I know it's happened immediately.

My soulmate must be 21 today.

At least they're only a few months younger than me. Some age gaps seem to make it awkward for soulmates sometimes, but we're close.

When I move around in the covers, I feel strong, tired muscles and rough hands. There's also more of me than usual; he's taller than I am, and a lot broader.

Male soulmate. Cool. I can work with that.

Freckles dotted on my skin. Longish blond brown hair. Gray bedsheets. Why the hell is this shirt so tight?

He's muscular. That'll be nice.

I stand, thankful for the fact that I'm (he's?) wearing boxers. It feels inappropriate to get that far with him yet, even though I'm literally inside of him at the moment.

There's a mirror hanging on the forest green wall, and I walk over so I can look into it. My body feels bulky and awkward since I'm not used to it.

Pretty eyes, brown ring around the pupils with green on the edges. Shoulder length, tousled hair. Morning stubble on a moderate jaw. Smile crinkles around the edges of the eyes.

He's pretty.

I glance around the room, trying to look for clues.

A poster for some movie I watched but wasn't invested in. An acrylic painting of a mountain landscape that looks like it was done by an amateur (can he paint?). A certificate on the wall.

There's his name. Clayton T Fischer. The award is for some kind of short story contest he won.

A writer. I like writing. Something we have in common.

Clay.

My soulmate's name is Clay.

My eyes finally find what I really want: his computer, a mighty PC on a mahogany desk. The whole thing looks expensive and strong, probably good for streaming games at high speeds.

It's already logged in when I move the mouse, though I see a sticky note with his password on it. It's a set of numbers that I'm sure has some significance to him.

Twitter is already open, as well as YouTube. I choose Twitter first.

The first tweet at the top of his feed is from Mr. Beast. Almost unsurprising, but still, something else we have in common.

When I click on his profile, my stomach drops.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

His name is Clay and today is August 12. How did I not connect the dots before?

Dream's Twitter profile glares up at me. I desperately search for the correct configurations that would mean I'm just looking at his account on accident, but I just find the "Tweet" button.

Is this actually Dream?

Oh shit.

There's his YouTube channel in the next tab. Open.

I can upload a video right now if I wanted to.

I can deactivate his channel right now if I wanted to.

Obviously, I won't.

An envelope on the desk catches my eye then. It has messy words scrawled across the front of it. 

_To My Soulmate ___

__

__I'm met with a short letter._ _

__

__Dear Soulmate,_ _

__Hello!_ _

__My name is Clay and I turned 21 last night. I really hope our birthdays are close together so it'll be less awkward, but if they're not, that's cool too._ _

__If you looked at my computer, you'll be surprised to see my channel and Twitter account. YouTube is a big part of my life and I felt it was super important to share it with you._ _

__The cat on the bed is named Patches, and she's a sweetheart (just don't pick her up!). She'll be demanding food and scratches, though, so there's a note on the kitchen counter on how to do that._ _

__Sorry you didn't have any heads-up about the switch :( I would've warned you if I could. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure myself out in your body quickly._ _

__Great to meet you!_ _

__Love, Clay_ _

__P.S: If the touch ID doesn't work, the password to my phone is written on the white board next to the computer._ _

__P.P.S: Don't eat any oranges, I'm allergic_ _

__

__Oh god._ _

__I've seen his face._ _

__I shouldn't have seen his face, he's terrified of that._ _

__A buzzing suddenly starts, and I look to the shelf under the desk to see a phone on a charger, vibrating that there's an incoming call._ _

__

__Incoming Call from Techno the Blade_ _

__

__It feels wrong to see my name as the incoming call, even if it's spelled wrong._ _

__"Hello?" I say tentatively into the phone, recognizing the voice that comes out of my lips._ _

__"Never thought you were this much of a narcissist," my voice says from the other end of the line._ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"The neon sign that says "Technoblade" is what I mean. I'm guessing it would glow pink if I plugged it in."_ _

__"You just found out we're soulmates and the first thing you do is insult me?"_ _

__"It's a coping mechanism," Dream grumbles._ _

__My voice sounds deeper than it does when it's in my head._ _

__"Great." I take a breath. "I looked at your face."_ _

__"That's okay. We're soulmates, right? It was bound to happen. I trust you."_ _

__"Are you just saying that cause the universe has deemed us perfect for each other, or would you have trusted me with this information yesterday when we were still just friends?"_ _

__"I- can't answer that question."_ _

__"1000 IQ Dream can't answer a question? How unheard of."_ _

__"Shut up." Somehow, despite the fact that it's my voice, I still hear Dream behind the words. "What time is it there?"_ _

__"10:38," I reply, glancing at the time on the phone._ _

__"That's the latest I've gotten up in months. How can you feel so tired if you sleep this late?"_ _

__In the same way I feel refreshed and ready, I'm guessing Dream can feel the effects of my own insomnia when he's in my body._ _

__"It's the crippling pressure of living on this Earth."_ _

__"Now that sounds like something you would say." Dream's laugh is mine now, higher pitched than my regular voice and audible through the whole laugh. I suppose mine would be his now, that iconic wheeze that fans make compilations of on YouTube._ _

__Dream's chuckle comes out of my mouth, and I realize that I like it. I think I've thought it before but never really let it sink in, likely because I wanted to make sure I wouldn't catch feelings since we probably weren't soulmates._ _

__Now that I know we are soulmates, I can admit it._ _

__It's cute._ _

__"Hey Dream?" I ask, realizing something._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Are you disappointed it's me?"_ _

__"What? No! A little surprised, but I've kinda had a crush on you for a couple weeks and I was really hoping it would be you."_ _

__Dream's blushes are different than mine. His starts at his cheeks and travels down his neck, whereas mine starts at my ears and turns my whole face red._ _

__"Do you wanna- what do you wanna do?" Dream asks._ _

__"I wanna tweet something off your account."_ _

__"Only if I can tweet something off yours."_ _

__"Fans will eat that up, I never tweet."_ _

__"I've noticed." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Just don't do anything bad."_ _

__"I won't."_ _

__

__Dream @dream_ _

__subscribe to Technoblade_ _

__

__Technoblade @technothepig_ _

__dream is the better pvper_ _

__

__"That seems pretty even," Dream says._ _

__"Looks like." My eyes scan the room, trying to find something else to learn about Dream. "Where exactly am I? Like, geographically. You're in San Francisco."_ _

__"Oh, uhhh, about that," Dream starts sheepishly. "I don't actually live in Florida."_ _

__"You don't actually live in Florida?"_ _

__"No. I used to, but, ummm, I'm also in San Francisco."_ _

__"What?" I almost yell. "How far away from me are you?"_ _

__"By the looks of it, twenty minutes. That deli across the street has good sandwiches." I can imagine him looking out my bedroom window at the street, probably recognizing the buildings._ _

__"They do."_ _

__"That can be our first date then."_ _

__"First date? That sounds like flirting, Dream." His accent is different than mine._ _

__"We are soulmates, after all."_ _

__"Right."_ _

__Dream and I are soulmates._ _

__"You don't seem all that excited about this."_ _

__"Do I ever sound excited?"_ _

__"Fair point."_ _

__"Exactly."_ _

__Patches saunters into the room, meowing loudly. "Your cat is here."_ _

__"And your dog is asleep on your bed."_ _

__"Pet him for me, then." Patches rubs against my ankles then and I immediately melt, bending down to scratch her under the chin. "So are we gonna meet up?"_ _

__"I won't kiss you until I'm back in my own body." There's movement on the other line, like he's walking somewhere._ _

__"Fine by me."_ _

__"I'm coming to you, then. To my apartment, I mean."_ _

__Twenty minutes later, I'm still wearing the same outfit (out of respect for him, I don't think I need to see him naked just yet) and my soulmate in my own body comes into the apartment without knocking._ _

__"Nice to see you, Techno," Dream says upon seeing me._ _

__"Nice to see you as well." I hug him, wrapping Dream's wide arms around my own body._ _

__"You're skinnier than I thought you'd be," he muses when we part._ _

__"I was gonna say you're more attractive than I thought you'd be, but what you said almost feels like an insult."_ _

__"It wasn't an insult, just an observation." Dream looks around the apartment, then scoops Patches into his arms, who I didn't realize was at our feet. "Do you want pancakes?"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Another ten minutes and we're sitting at the table, eating pancakes and talking about whatever we want._ _

__"We've got a minute," Dream says finally, my watch buzzing on his wrist._ _

__"I'll missing having all this clout," I say with a yawn._ _

__Another one of my laughs escapes from his mouth. "Maybe being my soulmate will get you some more clout."_ _

__"Anything for the grind," I joke._ _

__It feels like there's a rush of air in my face and I close my eyes._ _

__A moment later, I'm looking into Dream's actual eyes, the ones that belong to him._ _

__"Hey, soulmate," he says in his normal Dream voice._ _

__"Hey, soulmate," I say in my normal Technoblade voice._ _

__He leans forward and kisses me, and I'm glad we waited until we switched back, cause his lips are too soft to not experience._ _


	9. It's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't give a good summary of this without giving away the plot.

"Dream?"

"Yes, Techno?"

"I'm cold."

"I can't help with you that."

"I know. Just thought I'd say it."

Techno glances around the room, looking for some way to warm himself up. He does not find anything. Maybe at one point, he would've snuggled close to Dream, wrapped himself in the other's arms, but that was a thing he could do no longer. 

"Is there somethin' I can do to help you?" Techno asks, desperately bored. 

"Not unless you can finish editing this video."

"You know I can't."

"I do. I suppose if you want to watch me, you could."

So Techno leans over Dream's shoulder, careful not to touch him, and watches as he edits the video. It's another Manhunt video, this time with four hunters. 

"You know, you could take a break from all of this."

"Yeah, yeah." Dream turns his head to meet his eyes with Techno's. "I don't want to stop, though. Making content is a good distraction."

"You haven't eaten anythin' all day, Dream."

"I know."

"Go get some kind of food."

A grumble comes from his mouth but he listens to Techno nonetheless, gently placing his computer on the couch next to his seat before standing and shuffling to the kitchen. 

"If you don't want somethin' big, there's always cereal."

Dream fixes up a bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats before returning to the couch. He glares down at the cereal before taking a bite, quietly relishing the taste but not giving Techno the satisfaction of being correct. 

"I only tell you to do stuff because I want to help you." Techno stands behind Dream again. "Put on a YouTube video or somethin', I don't want it to be quiet for the next ten minutes."

Dream pulls up a video that Techno does not expect: Techno's analysis of the 100k duel they had done. 

Techno is thankful that Dream is facing away from him so he can hide the blush on his cheeks. "That's pretty sappy, if I'm bein' honest."

"Shut up," Dream says fondly, watching the screen with an intensity that Techno isn't able to see very often. There's a lump in his throat from the video, but he wants, almost needs to watch it. 

"You've got a text," Techno says when Dream's phone vibrates on the table behind the couch. "It's from Sapnap."

"What does he say?"

"He's askin' if you're doin' okay."

"Tell him that I-"

"You know I can't do that."

"Right. Sorry." Dream pauses the video, sets his bowl on the coffee table, retrieves his phone from behind the couch. Techno's eyes follow him the whole time.

"What are you sayin'?"

"That I'm holding up just fine."

"I disagree."

"Please be quiet."

"Dream, you're not doin' okay."

sapnap

_i know it's hard losing someone, especially someone so close_

_wish i could give you a big hug right now ___

__

__dream_ _

___wish you could_ _ _

___i could be better, but compared to other things, i think I'm pretty good ____ _

____ _ _

____"Dream?"_ _ _ _

____Techno's voice hangs in the air as Dream drops his phone in his lap._ _ _ _

____He's alone again. Techno no longer stands behind him, dodging his touches and making gentle comments that sound close to his inner monologue._ _ _ _

____"Techno." A tear runs down the side of Dream's face. "Come back, please."_ _ _ _

____But he didn't come back. That's what happens when you die: you don't come back._ _ _ _

____"I wish I could remember you better." Dream buries his head in his hands, trying to make Techno come back. "I wish I didn't have to hallucinate you. I wish you were here."_ _ _ _

____The empty room didn't answer._ _ _ _

____Dream is alone._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know technoblade never dies. just go with it.


	10. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're kings and they're good at it.

The kingdom was under strong rule. 

King Technoblade was a mighty and capable ruler, a man who could command an army just as well as he could negotiate peace and communicate policies. 

His spouse was just as strong as a ruler. 

King Dream was loyal to no end and one with the people, more compassionate than his husband and holding the necessary knowledge to run a happy kingdom. 

Technoblade kept the people safe and Dream kept them rich and well-fed. 

They were equals, despite the fact that Technoblade's blood was the one written into the history books. Their thrones were equal, standing strong and golden in the throne room of the castle. They both wore capes and crowns, though Technoblade was swathed in red and Dream in green. 

Though everyone knew the kings well, no one outside of the castle had seen either's face. Technoblade wore a pig mask, honoring the kingdom's tradition of choosing one animal god to worship and emulate. The pig mask was rose and gold, a symbol of strength and peace recognizable throughout the land. 

Dream's mask was nowhere near as sleek and powerful as Technoblade's, but it was mighty nonetheless; his was made of the finest-crafted birch wood, practically sparking when the sun hit it correctly. Despite the lifeless, blank eyes and smile of the mask, it was never threatening and was a symbol of kindness and love. 

In the same kingdom where Technoblade and Dream rule, there's a kindly couple that occasionally strolls the streets of the surrounding city. 

Two men, always hand in hand. One dressed in green, with wavy dirty-blond hair and an addicting smile. The other dressed in red, his pink hair shining in the sun and his stance always strong and powerful. They were affectionate to each other and kind to everyone they interacted with, tipping well and making conversation. 

Some people thought they recognized the couple as the kings of their land, but they knew it was impossible. 

The kings will never show their faces to the people, right?


	11. It's Okay Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is comforting Techno while he's sick, but also finds out that Techno's past isn't the most ideal. 
> 
> CW: mentions of self harm, physical abuse, throwing up

Dream didn't expect to wake up to the sound of retching echoing through the halls of the apartment, but it happens nonetheless. 

He finds his roommate hunched over the toilet, looking much paler than usual, hair sticking to his forehead. "Techno?"

The man at the toilet just makes a weak little grunt and turns his head to the side to look at Dream for a moment, then back into the porcelain bowl to continue retching. There's a couple of tears dripping off his chin, and Dream realizes he's never seen him so vulnerable before. 

Dream bends down and starts to rub Techno's back, brushing a little of his hair out of the way. "Hey, you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," Techno grumbles, voice wavering and rough. "Just pukin' my brains out."

"I noticed. You think you're done?"

"Not ready to go back to my room if that's what you're askin'."

"I'll go get you a clean shirt and a water bottle?" Dream says, half a question and half a statement. 

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm gonna lay on the floor for a while."

After filling up an old water bottle in the kitchen, Dream lets himself into Techno's room. The sheets are thrown back like someone got out of them in a haste, but other than that, it looks pretty much like it usually does. He finds a clean shirt in the dresser, one that he's seen Techno in many times. 

"I'm back," Dream says upon reentering the bathroom. He immediately goes to the cabinet behind the mirror, looking for the anti-nausea meds he knows are in there. 

Techno has slumped against the bathtub instead, eyes closed and breath coming out sporadically. He's pale and his face is slicked with sweat. It hurts Dream to see him like this. 

Dream dumps two pills into his hand from the medicine bottle and hands them and the water bottle to Techno. The man on the floor takes them gratefully, chugging down a couple of drinks before swallowing the pills. Techno's hands are shaking so badly that it takes him two tries to get the bottle to his lips. 

"Come on, let's get you changed into a new shirt." Dream crouches down next to Techno. 

"No, no, I can do it myself," Techno protests weakly, though it's almost a whisper. 

"You're sick, Techno, I need to help you."

Techno takes a deep breath. "Fine. You were bound to find out eventually."

Dream doesn't know what he's talking about until Techno's shirt is off his body. 

"You don't have to look too freaked out, they're all healed now," Techno says as Dream's eyes roam over his scarred back and chest. 

"Are those-"

"The self-harm cuts or the cigarette burns on my shoulders? Or the stitched-up scars?"

"Oh, Techno..." Dream wraps him in a hug, feeling the clamminess of his skin but not caring. 

"Life used to be really bad for me," Techno murmurs, not quite sure if it's the emotions or the germs making him quiet. "But I got out of there and found Phil and Wilbur and went to therapy. These are four years old by this point, Dream, I'm okay now."

Dream just hugs him for a minute, trying to calm the shaking of Techno's body. He runs his hands over the scars, maybe trying to put some kind of healing energy into them. 

"I'm cold now, Dream, give me the shirt," Techno says after a while, loving the pressure of Dream around him but still sick.

"Right, sorry." In the back of his mind, Dream knows he's probably gonna get sick from being this close, but he'd rather hug Techno than stay away from him. 

Dream leads Techno to his own room, setting the water bottle down on his bedside table and dragging all the sheets over him. 

"Can you stay here and hold me?" Techno asks, looking up at Dream for half a second before closing his eyes and snuggling into his pillows. 

"Yeah, sure," Dream says, climbing into the bed next to Techno and wrapping him into another hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm still sick, nerd."

"I know. Just- I'm glad you're okay now."

Techno nuzzles his head into Dream's chest and quickly falls asleep, body still shaking. 

Dream just holds him tight, worried for his friend but glad he can be there for Techno.


	12. Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno could rule the world if they wanted to.
> 
> I've already technically posted this as its own separate story but here it is again.

George had said it as soon as he saw the two of them together for the first time.

"Those two could rule the world if they worked together on it."

It had been at one of the Championship events. Dream and Techno had known of each other, knew their counterpart's reputation, and had finally met face to face. They had immediately started throwing insults and taunts at each other, much to the dismay of their onlooking friends.

There was always something between them, even from the first meeting. They weren't just enemies, rivals; no, there was something more there that no one could name, not even Techno and Dream themselves.

Competitiveness practically forced them together, them fighting over everything. Even if they weren't in first and second in tournaments (which was rare), the one who came out further would always celebrate it while the other gave insults and threats of how they would do better next time.

That something that was there surfaced after their biggest duel yet: Dream vs Technoblade, eternal glory and $100,000 dollars on the line. Ten duels that were to prove who was truly the winner. No one expected Techno to win so impressively, nor did they expect for Techno to drag Dream into a room after the duel and claim a different kind of prize, something both of them had been holding their breath for.

There was no love in their relationship, or maybe it was a kind of love that was unrecognizable to most: a hot, burning one, flames of passion ignited by hatred, detest, competition, desire. The rivalry never really died out when the physical aspect was added into the equation, leaving both of them breathless.

Dream was a fire: destructive, strong, terrifying, hot and dangerous. He burned Techno every time he touched him, spurring both of them on.

Techno was a storm: sharp, relentless, unstoppable, equally as destructive as Dream. He barreled through everything Dream knew and left him shaking.

One would expect them to put each other out, to stop the passion, but it only made them stronger.

They were dangerous together.

It was no surprise.

In a different world, they would love each other, support each other in their passions and rule the world together.

In this world, they would destroy the world before they could rule it.

Dream's impulsivity and Techno's unpredictability left each of them guessing, frazzled from their interactions and desperate for more.

They hurt each other, really, building a reality around them that put desire in front of the hatred and left them spitting after each kiss and fleeing from each touch.

Fights were too rough, really. In a love where all you have is disgust, someone is bound to be hurt beyond repair.

They were both hurt like that.

Dream had finally lost it, broke it off.

Techno was too much for Dream, too beautiful, too strong, too bold for him to handle.

Dream was too much for Techno, too dangerous, too incredible, too untouchable.

They were both untouchable, really, but they had gone against that.

Each of them screamed when they separated, Dream to the endless black sky and Techno to an empty arena. Both men were on their knees, screaming for so beautiful of a love to be lost.

In another world, they could rule the world with their power. 

In this world, they tore each other apart and loved every second of it.


	13. Opposite of Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When arguing with one's rival, getting too close may result in getting slammed against a wall. 
> 
> This was technically posted as a part 1 and 2 but here's both parts cause I felt like it.

Dream and Techno are arguing again.

It's a consistent thing for them. Whether in a professional championship or in the confines of personal quarters, they're constantly at each other's throats. Maybe it's all for show by this point, really, because neither of them feels any real malice towards the other.

It's a routine by this point. Maybe the tussles are there for both of them to blow off a little steam, or maybe it's just because they know nothing else.

Like usual on Saturdays, it's after parkour practice and they're in a room coming off the arena. Neither of them can particularly remember where the argument started, nor do they know where it's going.

"You think I do this for money?" Dream yells, appalled Techno has the audacity to say something like that.

"I'm not thinkin' that, I was just sayin' that most people who hide their face on the internet are doin' it for shady stuff!" Techno yells right back, arms crossed tight across his chest.

"Shit, Techno, even implying that!"

Dream's face is uncovered and open to Techno, but the latter doesn't want to see it right now. "I was not sayin' that you do!"

"You were suggesting at it, though!"

"I was not!"

Technically, he was, but Techno would not lose a fight against the man in front of him. It had all been a playful joke and Dream was blowing it way out of proportion.

"Real rich coming from a guy who can't even go to tournaments if he's not gonna win them."

Techno growls at that, hands itching to at the very least punch Dream in his pretty jaw. He holds back, though, tightening his fists as much as he can into his shirt. "Says the guy who fakes his manhunts."

Dream snarls, making a sharp tsk with his tongue. "Maybe you're just jealous because I've been doing YouTube for a year and passed you in subscribers months ago."

"Is that the reason why you're on such a high horse? Or is it because you have so many people fallin' all over you all the time?"

They're both desperately fighting for the high ground, but each blow is as equally hard as the last.

"At least I have people falling all over me," Dream says.

"At least I don't need other people's reassurance 24/7," Techno snaps.

He knows he's gone too far when Dream surges forward, grabs his shirt collar, and shoves him against the wall behind him. They're suddenly nose to nose, Dream's hot breath fanning out across Techno's face. "Funny how that makes me more successful than you."

Techno whimpers on accident, a little noise that comes out during particularly hard insults that are usually passed by since your opponent doesn't hear them. But Dream hears Techno and pauses for a moment.

Dream's eyes glide across Techno's face, past his fiery red eyes, down his slim, crooked nose, over the sharp cheekbones, and down to his lips.

Just as Techno regains his composure to let out another jab, Dream leans forward and captures his lips in a kiss.

Both of their brains completely shut off, just taking in the foreign experience of their lips pressed together. Dream's lips are rough and chapped, Techno's are hot. Techno's hands tangle in Dream's hair automatically as one of Dream's drops to Techno's waist.

As fast as it starts, it's over, and Techno shoves Dream off him, brain turning back on and trying to process everything that just happened. "Why did you do that?"

Dream stumbles backward, eyes wide and panicked. He swipes a hand across his mouth hurriedly, realizing that his actions are going to have consequences. "Techno, I'm sorry-"

This time, it's Techno who surges forward, grabbing Dream's waist on either side and slotting their mouths together again. All he can think of is how good the first kiss felt and how much he wants more of it.

Dream is momentarily surprised, surprised that Techno came back, but he drinks it all in nonetheless, swiping his tongue across Techno's lip, begging for permission to lick into his mouth. Techno opens his mouth, letting their tongues come together to deepen the kiss.

Dream is the one to pull back this time, face bright red and breathing heavy. Techno doesn't drop his gaze, just watches Dream's expressions.

"I don't regret that," Dream says, trying to sound confident but ultimately failing. In reality, he's terrified that he's scared Techno somehow, that he's done something wrong.

"I don't regret that either," Techno says, breath already steady. He has a way of calming down quickly that Dream respects.

It's what Dream needs to hear, or maybe what he doesn't. Either way, he takes a shaky breath. "What now?"

"We just essentially made out and you're asking 'what now'? Maybe I do regret this," Techno jokes, obviously trying to brighten up the room a little.

"I think that's a pretty reasonable question to ask. We're supposed to be rivals and now we're in an Enemies-to-Friends-to-Lovers arc."

"I don't think we count as Lovers yet, Dream."

"Well..." Dream bites his lip and he hears Techno make another whimper. "What if I asked to kiss you again?"

"Good to hear we're givin' consent this time."

"Shit, Techno, I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize, I would say yes if you asked."

"Oh." Dream scratches the back of his neck, unsure of what to do next.

"Like I said, I don't regret that. I do, however, think we both need a little break, so I will see you tomorrow." Techno smooths down his shirt, once again calm and composed like he always is. "I liked it, Dream, don't worry."

Dream watches Techno leave, a little speechless and still breathing heavily.

That just happened.

And neither of them hated it.

Good to know.

******************************

Techno is in the middle of writing an email when his doorbell rings.

He doesn't expect to find a man holding a bunch of flowers when he opens the door.

"Hi," Dream says quietly, holding the flowers out to Techno. They're purple, ones Techno doesn't recognize, but he takes them anyway, getting a whiff of the sweet scent they're producing.

"What are you doin'?" Techno asks, setting the bouquet down on the table next to the door.

They haven't talked since the kiss, which has made MCC practice awkward. Avoiding any contact, despite the people around them pushing them closer, has been difficult.

"I came here to apologize," Dream says, glancing up and meeting Techno's gaze before dropping his eyes back down to the ground. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Oh, uhhhh, I'm okay with it. Kinda liked it, actually, but if you just wanna say sorry and leave and we don't talk about it again, that's cool too."

Dream's cheeks heat up in a blush as he looks back at Techno, into those pretty red eyes that he's finally realized he likes. "Really?"

"Yeah, man, I was jokin' about the whole consent thing. A little heads-up would've been nice, but I'm not complainin'." Techno feels remarkably calm, surprised he can even get such blatant, honest words out of his mouth.

"That's, uhhh, that's good to hear."

"Did you come here to apologize or did you come here to kiss me again, Dream?"

A little sound, an exhale, escapes from Dream's throat at the words, and his eyes drop to Techno's lips as a sort of answer.

"Come inside, at least, before you do it. I don't want to make a scene."

Dream steps gingerly into Techno's house, glancing around. Why does he feel so nervous?

"Dream?"

"Yes, Techno?"

"I think this is the part where you pin me against my door and kiss me senseless."

"Right."

He does just that, stepping towards Techno and backing him against the dark wood of the front door, but rather than attacking him like he did last time, Dream presses a gentle kiss to Techno's lips.

Techno, despite heavily enjoying the idea of Dream leading them, is the one to push them farther, moving his mouth and kissing back. The action essentially motivates Dream to bring the action from gentle to heated, and both of them love every second of it.

Dream's arms find their way to either side of Techno's head, his forearms just barely grazing Techno's ears, and Techno's hands find Dream's waist, gripping the green fabric of his sweatshirt.

When Dream swipes his tongue across Techno's lip, Techno doesn't hesitate to let him in, loving the warmth and the wet and the taste. Dream tastes like pepperoni pizza he scarfed down before coming here; Techno tastes like the rootbeer he was drinking that now sits, forgotten, on his desk. They match, in a way.

Techno moans into the kiss when Dream's hand finds itself under his shirt, tracing gently over the warm skin before gripping onto his hip. Their lips move in sync, feeling hot and alive.

"Dream?" Techno murmurs into the kiss, thinking of something to say, but before he can finish, Dream moves down to his neck, leaving kisses and bites from his jaw to his collarbone, and all rational thought leaves his mind.

"Been wanting this for so long," Dream says into Techno's neck, hot breath warming up his skin. "Thought you hated me after I kissed you the first time..."

"I -nngh- opposite of hate you," Techno replies, interrupted when Dream finds a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Dream chuckles, moving back to Techno's mouth, bolder than the first time. Both sets of lips are already red, shining, and bruised, worked to the point of exhaustion.

Techno gently pushes against Dream in a way that signals a change in location, and they move to the couch, lips still together. Dream lays on top of Techno, propped up on his arms to not squish the man below him but still pressing him into the cushions.

They kiss lazily, just basking in the feeling of each other, warm and comfortable and content. It's not a place either of them expected to be, but it's good nonetheless.

"Hey, Techno?" Dream asks, voice hoarse and quiet, when the sun is down and they've slowed down to just calm, separate pecks since they don't want to stop just yet.

"Hmm?" Techno keeps stealing kisses, making Dream start to forget what he was going to say.

He has to say it before he loses it. "I opposite of hate you too."

"Great to hear, cause this is happenin' again."

"Absolutely." Dream moves to stand, but Techno grips the back of his hoodie and holds him tighter. "Hey, I just wanna have you lay on top of me."

"Oh." Techno blushes, letting Dream off him, then having them switch places so he's snuggled on top of Dream instead. He lays his head on Dream's chest, breathing in the scent of his sweatshirt. He smells- clean.

They fall asleep like that, Techno listening to Dream's heartbeat and Dream tracing circles on Techno's back.


	14. Rainy Hellos and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining when they say hello, and it's raining when they say goodbye.

It's raining on the day that Dream first says hello to Technoblade for the first time.

They shake hands respectfully, thrust into the bounds of allyship without really having a say in it.

Dream is on the side of Pogtopia, and Techno is on the side of Wilbur, so they are allies immediately.

Techno remembers hearing about this man in Wilbur's letters, how he was the strongest and fastest person in the war and he was important to have on their side.

Dream remembers Wilbur telling stories of Techno, gushing about his determination and strength and skills in war.

That handshake starts their tentative friendship. Both know not to get too close to one another in fear of death or betrayal, but it happens anyway. How can they not, two humans on a god level of skill, finding solace in each other's company?

Wilbur warns them from the start that getting too close was dangerous. Emotions make you vulnerable to manipulation (which is their enemy's specialty), and no one wants love to cause them to lose the war.

They don't care. They say it'll be okay, that it won't get in the way of the fighting. They get too close.

Between battles, between grinding for resources, they loved. Techno and Dream trained and sparred and kissed and danced and ate dinner and looked at the stars. Maybe it was a bad idea, but they couldn't help it and it was the best thing when in the middle of a war.

Except it did.

Schlatt, leader of the opposite side, knows Dream and Techno's weaknesses were each other, and he uses that to his advantage. Manburg's warriors target the lovers, knowing wounding one would put the other out of commission.

Wilbur hates it. He knows that the two men shouldn't have such large soft spots for each other, but they do. It's going to get them killed one day, he says, and no one wants to admit that he's right.

Because he is completely, utterly, devastatingly correct.

It's raining on the day Dream says goodbye to Techno for the last time.

It's a useless battle, not even one where all the warriors are there. It's just Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap versus Dream and Techno. The whole thing is practically a joke, a half-formed decision brought on by boredom.

Sapnap messes up though, makes it too serious. His wooden sword grazes Dream in just the right way, and Dream's out of food.

There's no respawn. There's no healing potions. There's no way to save him.

Techno doesn't realize it until it's too late, until his beloved is on the ground, blood coming from the wound that's surrounded by Sapnap's splintered sword.

He wounds the three they're fighting, and they run away, away to tell Schlatt what they've done. The back of Techno's mind knows they will both rejoice for the action and be filled with fear, because this is the push that Techno needs to win the war by himself.

Dream's breathing is shaky and he's grasping at his abdomen, trying to figure out what's happening. Techno drops to his knees, pulling Dream into his lap and praying to whatever gods he can think of that his beloved will be okay.

Techno hoists Dream up onto their horse and rides as fast as he can to Pogtopia's borders, holding tightly to the man in front of him. Blood flows everywhere, makes a gentle trail behind the horse's strides, but Techno pays no attention to it.

Wilbur and Tommy meet them outside with solemn looks and as much healing things as they can carry, but it's too late.

Techno lays Dream on the ground, feeling the life drain out of him. Techno has never cried in front of any of his friends before, but he does now, tears running hot down his cheeks and dripping onto Dream's face.

Techno tries desperately to breathe life into Dream, gentle kisses that try to say everything that's been unsaid during their time together. It doesn't work, nothing works.

Techno's screams echo so far through the forest that the residents of Manburg hear them at their borders.

Pogtopia wins the war a week later, leaving no survivors.

Technoblade earns the name "Blood God".

There is no celebration for them.


	15. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream flirts with Techno on a stream, but he isn't prepared for Techno to flirt back. 
> 
> Their relationship is pretty close to the current one, as is Dream and George's.

"Morning, Baconbits," Dream says, logging into Minecraft as the Discord call starts with Techno.

"Baconbits?" Techno, despite the fact Dream can't see him, raises his eyebrows. "That's a new one."

"I wanted to mix it up today." Dream cracks his knuckles as the server for MCC Parkour Practice loads. "Do you not like it?"

"At least the stream's not gonna hear it. Or have you started?"

"Haven't started, but will be calling you that again. I can hear the blush in your voice."

"Dream, I'm just here for the clout and none of the flirtin'." A yawn escapes Techno as he, too, enters the Parkour server.

"And I thought you actually liked me." Dream feigns sadness, frowning. "Maybe I don't want to be here."

"No, my clout!"

"Might as well not let the fans down," Dream says, starting his stream. "Hey guys! We're practicing stuff with Technoblade today!"

The chat is going pretty crazy, glad that there's finally a Dream/Techno collab that isn't them in the duel or in the MC Championship. There are a few people asking for George and Sapnap, but the majority is just excited that the two Minecraft gods are finally together.

"Hellooo," Techno says, doing his usual wave to the screen (again, no one can see him, but he likes doing it nonetheless).

"Are we gonna race, Baconbits?" Dream asks, ready for the chat messages to come in and freak out about the nickname. The chats immediately flow in, going nuts.

"Your chat seems to like it when you call me that," Techno drawls, glancing at his laptop where Dream's stream is showing.

"The question is, do you like it?"

"As long as it doesn't distract me from beating you in this."

"Have you ever even finished this course?"

"There's a first for everythin', Dream, and today is the day I kick your butt."

"Oh no, I'm shaking!"

"Be more sarcastic, please." Techno rolls his eyes, flexing and unflexing his fingers to warm them up in a way.

"Come on, babe, let's do this."

"You're gonna start flirtin' with me to distract me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"That's great."

"I can stop at any point if you get uncomfortable," Dream says, just making sure.

"I'm fine with it, you just gotta know it's not gonna work."

"I'll take that as a challenge, then."

"Alright, then. We should've gotten someone to count us down."

"No, no, it starts automatically, doesn't it?"

"Ehhh, maybe it does." Techno shrugs. "Should we put somethin' towards this?"

"Sure," Dream replies. "What do you want to bet?"

"Loser has to do some kinda forfeit that the winner chooses?"

Dream pointedly doesn't glance at the chat, knowing there's messages in there that he doesn't particularly want to see. "Sounds good to me, Baconbits."

"You're gonna regret this," Techno says, dropping his voice down as much as he can to be intimidating (which is not much, he doesn't have a very large vocal range).

"I'm sure I will."

Upon the countdown, Dream and Techno are neck and neck, but after the first two sections of parkour, Dream misses a jump and Techno surges ahead.

"Come on, Baconbits, why do you have to beat me?" Dream whines, trying hard to distract his opponent. He's not gonna finish the course in the remarkable time he's accomplished before, but he might as well have some fun with this while they're here.

"Because I'm winnin', Dream," Techno simply replies, focusing hard on the neos in front of him.

"Well, maybe it's not too bad," Dream laments jokingly. "It's kinda fun to have you coming out on top."

Techno knows that it's more flirting meant to throw him off, but he ignores it, knowing Dream just really wants him to lose. "That's what winnin' is, Dream."

"Like I said, I like you winning. It's kind of attractive." Dream moves his microphone closer to his mouth to enhance the bit.

"Your boyfriend is gonna get mad if he finds you like this," Techno jokes. He's still focused on the parkour, but he's starting to miss more jumps than he likes to admit. 

"George isn't here right now, though."

"Nonetheless, I don't condone cheatin'."

"Come on, Baconbits, are you not enjoying this?" Dream asks, both playing the character and making sure Techno doesn't need him to stop.

"I'm enjoyin' the fact you're losin' right now."

Dream sighs, continuing the parkour. He's a stage behind at this point, legitimately not caring about Techno winning at this point. "You like me being below you?"

"I think you're doin' a major mis-observation of our relationship," Techno says, making Dream's eyes widen.

He didn't expect for Techno to hit back, nor did he expect for himself to blush when it happened. 

"Have I made the famous Dream speechless?"

Dream realizes suddenly that he's been silent for a moment and snaps back into his mindset. His hands have been doing the parkour, knowing this map well enough that he doesn't really have to think about it anymore. "You have not."

"The chat says otherwise," Techno observes.

"Are you watching my stream?"

"Always do, Dream, always do." Techno pauses, realizes how the words sound, then quickly adds, "To study your PVP tactics so I can beat you the next time we duel, of course."

Dream doesn't miss it, though, and he feels his resolve failing, the joke flirting slowly bleeding into what he's actually feeling. Dammit, this is not what he needs right now.

Techno is three sections ahead by this point, past spots that he's had trouble with before. He turns to look at Dream's character for a moment as it plummets into the abyss below the course. "I really am gonna win."

After a deep breath and a crack of knuckles, Dream gets back into the mindset of parkour and tries hard to push away Techno's words. "Not for long."

It isn't for long, truly, because Techno hits a spot he hasn't mastered and while he's stuck on it, Dream catches up, gleefully hopping from ladder to ladder and making it look disgustingly easy as Techno falls down yet again and respawns at the beginning.

As he sprints to the next part, Dream speaks. "Back of the ladders, Baconbits, like when you're just jumping them."

Techno, ever the streamer even when he's not live, follows each successful ladder jump completion with the phrase "Dream advice POG", and eventually makes it to the next section.

They're once again right next to each other, characters phasing through each other with each jump.

Dream knows they're close enough that he's gonna have to fluster Techno so he can actually win, but while he's thinking of something, Techno catches him off guard and wins the whole thing.

"Come on, Daydream, we both know I'm gonna win this."

And Dream blushes so hard that he has to take his hands off his keyboard and bury his face in his palms out of embarrassment.

Techno laughs, that long laugh that's all separated sounds and so different from Dream's wheeze. "Come on, Dream, I'm definitely gonna win this time!"

Techno does win, because Dream cannot function after the nickname and just stands there, AFK, until Techno has climbed the trapdoors and finished the course.

"I have won!" Techno says, hopping around on top of the platform.

"Yes, you did."

"Shall we figure out the forfeit off stream?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'll work." Dream's voice has returned to normal but the gentle blush on his cheeks was still present. The chat was freaking out, trying to figure out why the normally talkative man had been so silent for the past two minutes, though some of them had caught on to the nickname and were spamming it.

The rest of the stream is filled with friendly banter, but since Dream can't deal with Techno flirting back, he doesn't drop any more innuendos. There are a few dirtier jokes (they're 21-year-olds, what do you expect?), but nothing on the same level as the nicknames.

Dream ends the stream after two hours, exhausted and a little nervous.

"You know, we don't have to do a forfeit if you don't wanna," Techno says as Dream leans back in his chair.

"I don't- don't really care, actually."

"Then I'll figure out one and tell you tomorrow. Bye." Dream hears the sound that signals someone's left the VC.

Great, hopefully there's gonna be a non-humiliating forfeit for him.

Note to self: Don't lose to Techno, and don't flirt with Techno if you're not prepared for it.

Dream, thankfully, just has to tweet "subscribe to technoblade" and say the same phrase at the start of his next stream.

Techno continues calling Dream "Daydream" and Dream calls him "Baconbits".


	16. Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno have an arranged marriage and Techno hates it.

June 1.

Prince Techno has finally turned 18.

He asks King Philza what this means.

Philza says he'll be arranged to be married soon.

Techno hates that idea. 

July 6.

Techno is still more interested in potatoes and dueling than marriage.

Wilbur laughs and says he'll probably fall in love soon.

Prince Wilbur is happy with his arranged marriage.

Princess Niki makes him happy.

The idea of love leaves a bad taste in Techno's mouth. 

August 14.

King Philza announces he has found a good spouse for Techno.

It's a prince from the neighboring kingdom who just turned 18.

The wedding is arranged for January.

Techno runs as fast as he can away from there.

Wilbur and Tommy find him asleep under a tree, tears streaking his cheeks. 

September 22.

Prince Techno meets Prince Dream for the first time.

They hate each other as soon as they shake hands.

King Philza urges them to get friendly.

They'll be married in four months.

King George and King Sapnap seem nice enough, but Techno hates them too.

Techno doesn't want to talk to anyone. 

October 14.

Techno slowly warms to the idea of Dream.

They both don't want to get married.

Their fighting skills are matching.

Dream thinks his new friend is beautiful.

Techno thinks the same thing.

They can't say it aloud. 

November 17.

Techno and Dream get drunk together for the first time.

They don't know who leans in first.

There's no conversation the next morning.

Techno grabs his cape and leaves quickly.

The two princes are ashamed and scared of their feelings. 

December 6.

The idea of love terrifies Techno.

Dream kisses him and says it first, though.

Touch was such a foreign concept to the princes before.

Techno slips a proper ring onto Dream's finger.

Maybe it isn't too bad. 

January 16.

Dream wears white.

Techno wears red.

The snow and the poinsettias look beautiful.

They choose matching silver bands.

Techno is finally okay with saying "I love you".


	17. Drunk of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is drunk for the sixth time in his life, he's got an event to attend tomorrow, and Dream asks him to dance.
> 
> It gets a tad spicy but not too much.

Techno used to be able to count on one hand how many times he'd gotten drunk. Full-on drunk, not just tipsy. He was no longer able to do that, because this time was the sixth and newest addition.

He was staying at a hotel whose name had left his mind as soon as he'd had a cocktail, there for some kind of event that had left his mind after the second cocktail. The location of the cocktails was the bar next door to the hotel, and oh, how he enjoyed being there.

Wilbur was the one who had suggested they go out for drinks. Tommy and Tubbo were, thankfully, not at this event, and therefore had no need for supervision, so Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Kristen, Fundy, Eret, and Niki were all hanging out in the bar for a little relaxation time.

Despite a promise to Phil that he wouldn't get too drunk, and a promise to himself that he would make it through ten minutes in the loud bar before dipping, Techno had found that the pink cocktails drowned out both the music and the common sense filter of his brain, so he was sitting on a stool, scanning the room and drinking his drink.

Drinks were free if you showed your event pass.

He had an event to attend tomorrow.

That was tomorrow, though, and today and tomorrow are two different times, and right now was today, so it was fine.

There were a couple of things that Techno knew for certain. 1, Phil and Kristin were being responsible at their own table somewhere and held the roles of Designated Drivers, despite the fact they didn't have to drive anywhere. 2, Wilbur and Niki were at their own table, seemingly enraptured in their own conversation. 3, there were a couple of other familiar faces in the bar, and one was walking over to him.

"Techno! What are you drinking?" Dream said over the music.

"I don't know! It's pink!" Techno said back, grinning at the man.

He would not have usually grinned, but Techno was the kind of person to get giggly and flirty and touchy when he was drunk, and this time was no exception.

Besides, it was Dream. Sure, they had a rivalry of some sort, but that was all out the window and Techno was just enjoying the moment of having another human in front of him rather than an avatar. Besides, he liked hanging out around Dream, and there was always something there that intrigued Techno. Maybe it's because Dream is pretty and Techno has little control over his thoughts.

Dream laughed at the joke, throwing his head back a little. It's not exactly how Techno expected him to laugh (see: doubled over and wheezing for breath), but he supposed that people have different laughs for different situations and this laugh was nice nonetheless.

"Hey Techno, do you wanna dance?" Dream asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"How much have you had to drink?" Techno also raised his eyebrows, though he didn't think it was as smooth as Dream's movement.

"Enough! Come on!" Dream's outstretched hand called to Techno, and you know what, what the hell?

Techno took Dream's hand (god, he usually hated touching other people, but like before, he was touchy and flirty and had one too many cocktails) and the latter dragged the former towards the dance floor. It was louder over there, the thick beat of the music shaking their ribcages.

Dream was immediately in his element, swaying his hips back and forth and bringing his arms up to a healthy spot so his hands were below his shoulders but still moving. Techno tried to mirror his movements but ultimately failed, getting another giggle out of Dream.

As his hand reached forward, Dream looked into Techno's eyes and asked a nonverbal question of "Is this okay?" because the music was so loud for any actual speaking. Techno nodded and Dream gently moved his arms into position, rocking them back and forth a little to get Techno started.

Techno, stop staring before you do something stupid, his brain screamed at him, but Techno ignored the warning, leaned a little into Dream's grip, and slowly let himself go. 

As the bodies of other patrons pressed around them, Techno felt warm. There was so much heat around them, generated by the poor air circulation and everyone's body movement and the man in front of him.

Aw, yes, the man in front of him. Since they were dancing together, synced with the beat of the music, Techno let himself get a good look at Dream. At his messy blond-brown hair, at his broad shoulders, at the t-shirt that hung loosely on his body, at the wide smile on his face, at the way he was smiling at Techno, not at anything else.

Dream's movements towards Techno were gentle, cautious, contrasting with the energy of the room, but Techno realized that he was doing it to make sure the both of them were comfortable. It was nice, knowing that Dream cared enough to respect his boundaries even when they were absolutely intoxicated.

His boundaries, however, were long gone and nearly forgotten, and Techno was loving every second that they were touching. Dream's grip on his arm was almost more dizzying than the alcohol, and Techno felt invincible.

He didn't usually feel invincible. It was a nice feeling.

Dignity be damned, Techno dragged Dream closer so their chests would bump as they moved. He made no move to hold onto Dream so if one of them felt uncomfortable, they could extricate themself from the situation, but no such thing happened. Instead, Dream's smile just got wider and his hips swung a little more.

Techno felt invincible, and Dream looked really pretty under the lights, and without thinking twice, Techno moved his hand so it cupped Dream's jaw.

It was gentle, a question, because despite wanting to lean in, Techno knew that there was the possibility he was reading the situation wrong.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, green eyes meeting blue ones, Dream leaning into Techno's touch before closing the gap between them.

It wasn't just the alcohol talking when Techno thought it was one of the best sensations of his life. Dream was so amazingly warm, and he was so close that Techno was getting drunker by the second just off him.

Dream took the lead, exploring Techno's mouth with a fervor that only ever showed itself during Minecraft tournaments. Techno's mind was blank as he tasted the alcohol on Dream's tongue and felt the strong hands holding onto his waist.

The back of Techno's mind was confused. Wasn't this supposed to be a terrible occurrence? Public displays of anything usually set his social anxiety off, but making out with Dream in the middle of a crowded bar was the only thing on his mind and he didn't particularly care what the other patrons were thinking about them.

Would either of them remember this in the morning? Probably not.

Did that make Techno kiss harder? Hell yes, it did.

Dream was bold in his actions once they were past the point of asking boundaries, and he was doing a nice thing of tilting his chin up, tongue bending all around Techno's like it was their last day on Earth.

Techno was just along for the ride, lost in the heat and the sound and the taste and the fact that it was Dream, he was kissing his rival in the middle of a bar and they had a convention to attend in the morning.

When Dream's hand dropped to the front of Techno's jeans, Techno was thrown back into reality. 

They're actually doing this.

"Dream," Techno said, pushing them apart. It was practically impossible to hear his words, even in his own head, but it was the movement and the vibrations against their lips that got his point across.

Dream looked hurt for a moment, but upon seeing the look on Techno's face, he realized they both wanted the same thing.

Without saying anything, Dream reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key, raising his eyebrows as he showed Techno the card.

Techno nodded eagerly, knowing they were both on the same page and desperate for what was coming next.

Dream grabbed his wrist after slipping the card back in his pocket, dragging the two of them towards the entrance of the bar.

"Are we actually doin' this?" Techno asked once they were closer to the door. It was quieter over there, a place where they could actually hear each other talk.

"If you want to."

"Yeah, I wanna continue." Techno leaned forward, kissed Dream again, pulled back with a nip to Dream's bottom lip.

Dream's face was bright red and full of emotion. "Awesome, baby."

Techno shivered at the nickname, leaned in and kissed him again. "Lead the way."

He would never be this bold and confident when he was sober, but sometimes all you need to get closer to your crush is to have a few cocktails.

Hopefully this isn't a one time thing?


	18. Tomorrow, The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a couple weeks old but it's based on the fact that on January 5, Dream said "we're blowing up L'manberg", then just left Techno in the middle of a bunch of enemies. 
> 
> They're both hybrids in this, Dream's part ram and Techno is his good half-piglin self.

It's snowing this evening.

Well, it usually snows in the evenings, so it's not too much of a surprise.

Techno's glad that Phil figured out how to heat the bee enclosure. They're helpful for building like there's no tomorrow and Techno would be really sad if they got hurt.

Gods, it's been a long day. It started with Tommy complaining that the house was too cold and ended with a betrayal, the promise of a war, and a loss of his ax once again.

Why does he ever trust people?

And then there's Dream.

Dammit, Dream is the one causing most of his problems right now. He's directly the reason Tommy was in the basement in the first place and indirectly the reason for Wilbur's death and the fact the government is still so strong.

Techno puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath. He's not emotionally prepared for tomorrow, not with how much sleep he's gotten in the last week. Living with someone else has been hell and he wasn't a particularly good sleeper in the first place, so he's maybe gotten a maximum of 10 hours in the past four days.

He's not expecting a knock on his door (really, he should stop expecting things. It's starting to give him a headache).

Actually, it's five knocks in quick succession, and Techno knows exactly who's fist is on the other side of the spruce wood.

"What, you got tired of being homeless and have decided to move in with me?" Techno greets as he opens the front door, a smooth gust of cold air wafting in from behind his guest.

"I don't want to live here," Dream scoffs. "Just wanted to talk to you, that's all, unless you're heading off to bed already."

Techno realizes he's just wearing a loose red shirt and black pants, along with a pair of thick socks slid over his hooves, and knows how comfortable he looks. He, however, is nowhere close to comfortable. "Can a man not find relaxation in his own home?"

"There's a war going on, Techno, there's no time for relaxation." A sigh escapes Dream's mouth. "May I come in?"

"If you'll take your armor off."

"I can do that."

"Alright, there's a stand right there." Techno steps back into his house, leaving Dream to close the door behind himself and get situated. "So, if it's not your living situation, why are you here?"

"I came to..." Dream trails off as he shucks his chestplate off of his chest. It shines in the firelight, as does the rest of his gear. Every piece of armor hangs on the stand, glinting not unlike Techno's own armor, which is stashed upstairs. "I came to apologize."

"Apologize? Dream is apologizin'? I don't believe that for a second."

"No, no, I'm actually here to say sorry." His eyes seem genuine enough, so Techno gives him the benefit of the doubt.

"Chat says you're full of crap. Why say sorry?"

"For leaving you today. It wasn't fair for me to declare war and run off as soon as I was done. I looped you in and left you there and I shouldn't have." Dream finishes with removing his armor and stands there in Techno's living room in his hoodie (hood up as usual) and a pair of tight pants, his mask discarded on a chest (Dream always takes it off during peaceful talks as a sigh of respect).

"Interestin'. Anything else?"

"And I'm sorry for being a dick when you were housing Tommy."

"The jury's still out for this one. Dream, I don't particularly trust you if I'm bein' honest, so tell me, why are you actually here?"

"Travelling through the area, wanted a mug of something warm?"

"Try again." Techno retrieves the kettle that's been whistling over the fire and pours two mugs of warm tea, handing one to Dream. "Though I won't deny you something warm."

"If you want the truth... I like being around you."

"Really?" Techno raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dream looks sheepish as he takes a sip of the tea.

"And why, pray tell, do you say that?"

"We have a lot of mutual beliefs and life experiences... your presence is comforting? I don't know, Techno, I just feel more equal to you than I do other people."

"Same life experiences? I doubt that, Dream, you grew up in a very different family than I did."

"I know that, I know, but I was thinking more... we were trained rather than taught, really. I could hold a sword before I could read. We're warriors, Techno, that's what I mean."

"That- that makes more sense than me thinkin' you were raised by a man like Philza. I don't know a lot about you, Dream, but I'm pretty sure you and your family aren't all shapeshifters or hybrids of some kind."

"Oh. Um, actually." Dream drops his hood and Techno is surprised to see ram horns curling on either side of his head, shining bronze against his hair.

"Oh, so the rumors are true. Tell me, were you directly insultin' your little brother this afternoon?"

"Yeah, technically." Dream looks at his feet. "Not many other people know."

"Never thought you were actually the president's son, always thought it was a lie." Techno feels the desire to touch the horns. "Why don't you tell anyone?"

"Schlatt abandoned me just like he did Tubbo. I'd rather not let his actions mar my own."

"Dream with daddy issues, who would've thought?" Chat is going crazy, many of the voices asking if Techno can just reach out a hand and touch one of the horns.

"Can you not, um, tell anyone? About this? I'd rather keep it on the down low."

"Fine with me. You know, I suppose, if we're sharin' secrets, I'm about 75% Piglin."

"Really? No, I wouldn't have guessed."

Techno chuckles at Dream's sarcasm (he's not hiding his features anymore, so his ears stick proudly out and his hooves are only covered by his slippers rather than his boots).

"Dream?" Techno says after a beat of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch your horns? If that's okay, you can say no if you want." Sometimes he listens to Chat.

"They're a little sensitive, but yeah, you can."

Techno steps forward tentatively. Dream sets his mug down on a nearby chest and braces for the touch.

"It's okay, you can touch them," Dream assures.

Carefully, Techno brings both hands up and sets them near the base of both horns.

Dream immediately makes a noise, a mix between a hum and a whine, cheeks flushing red at the sound.

Techno slowly runs his hands down the lengths of the horns, ridged keratin soft under his fingers. He lets his fingers follow the path around the curve, watching carefully to make sure he isn't making Dream uncomfortable.

The only sounds in the room are Techno's palms running over Dream's horns, a gentle swish, and the crackling of the fire.

Dream completely ruins the moment when he speaks. "Is that a nose piercing?"

"Yes. It's Piglin culture, the stud is gold."

"And there's one in your ear, too, two in your ear!" Dream's fingers find their way to touch the rings in Techno's left ear, and it flicks from the touch before relaxing.

"All gold, yeah."

"Why?"

"They look pretty and the culture worships gold."

"Oh." Dream pauses, basking in the feeling of Techno's hands still running over his horns. His fingers are still on Techno's ear, rubbing against the inside, and it's the nicest feeling Techno's felt in a while.

They meet eyes finally, green against red, and something passes between them, a careful and unspoken understanding of respect that is, maybe for the first time, completely mutual. There's something else there as well, a feeling that makes the air taste like iron.

"Oh, right there," Dream whimpers as Techno rubs the base of his horns. His eyes widen at the admission, making Techno smile.

"Didn't expect to be rubbin' your horns this evening," Techno says quietly.

"Didn't expect a euphemism to escape the Blade's mouth."

"Is that what you came here to do, Dream? Scramble back to your only ally left and hope for some free pleasure?" Techno stops the rubbing and drops his hands to his sides.

"No, that's- that's not- I like you, Techno. This isn't a quick thing, it's more of an admission. Our allyship means a lot to me, and if you could, well, if you wanted to rub my horns every night, I would love that." Dream speaks quietly, making sure that his words sound as genuine as they are.

"This isn't just a ploy to get me to be completely by your side, is it?"

"No, no. This is genuine attraction."

"And I thought you would kill me in some other way. I expected some crazy duel, swords clashin' together and us screamin' how much we hate each other."

"Unlike other things in my life, I'd like to take this quietly."

"I hope you realize I still don't trust you."

"Do you trust me enough to kiss you?"

Techno sighs, looking over Dream's face, trying hard to find any sort of cruel intention on his features but finding nothing. "I do."

"Can I?"

"Yes."

Dream is gentle and soft in his movements against Techno's lips, which is something the hybrid didn't expect. It's nice though, much like a cool wind is nice after one gets too warm.

There's the dregs of golden apple on Dream's tongue and the Piglin inside Techno goes crazy for it.

"Wait, Techno..." Dream pauses, pulling back a little. Somehow, Techno's hands traveled to his waist sometime during the kiss, and now they drop in panic.

"What? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"Do you have a tongue piercing?"

"Oh." Techno blushes. "Yeah, I do."

"I felt it. Don't worry, I really liked that." Dream grins, and Techno realizes it might be the most genuine smile he's ever seen from Dream.

"Good. Um, cool, do you want to... my bedroom is upstairs."

"Nice to hear that this feeling is at least a little mutual."

"It's very mutual." Another kiss, soft and sweet, to the corner of Dream's mouth. "We have a war tomorrow, you know."

"That's tomorrow though. Right now, I want to spend a night with someone I like."

And so they would do that.

Tonight, it was them.

Tomorrow, the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	19. Never Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno visits Dream's grave. 
> 
> ANGST!

When Techno rationalizes it in his brain, talking to a headstone is just like talking to a stream.

Except talking to the headstone, he can be completely open and honest about everything, but on stream, he has to hold his tongue on certain topics.

Like the reason he's talking to a grave.

Dammit, he hates it all. He hates everything about this, hates the sting of the wind, hates the crunching snow under his boots, hates the lump in his throat, hates the desire to scream and cry his heart out, hates the fact he has to be here in the first place.

He shouldn't be here. This shouldn't have happened.

It was inevitable, his mind whispers to him.

Only the bad things are inevitable and that makes the burning in his chest so much worse.

He knew it would happen, got to say goodbye, got to kiss him one last time, got to hold his hand and say "I love you" and stay by his side and hear his laugh.

There was a promise on his lips as he held Techno's hand, as the monitors screamed their monotone cry.

"You made my heart better."

Different kind of heart. Different kind of heart, Techno couldn't save the important one.

I've got a bad heart.

It was said on their first date, before they kissed, before they started loving, and Techno had promised that it wouldn't matter, that he'd love him all the same, love him as hard as he could and a little bit more.

Techno loved him so much.

Still loves him.

That will never stop.

There's some metaphor here, some otherworldly force that tries to tell him that as soon as his heart stopped, he stopped loving Techno.

It's not true. It can't be true. He had whispered "I love you" on his last breath, had loved Techno to the very end.

There are already streams of tears coming down Techno's face when he reaches the gravestone.

He runs a hand along the top of it, feels the smooth stone, stares at the words etched into it.

They don't hurt him any more.

He can't hurt any more than this.

"Dream, if I'm being honest, you were never part of the plan."

Techno takes a deep breath.

"You were never part of the plan. When we were asked in high school to figure out our '10 year plan', there was truly never thought of any kind of partner in my mind. I had a plan that was straight forward: go to college, get a degree in English, become a hermit author who has more awards than he has friends, live my life alone. If there was ever any idea of love, it would've probably been with some girl that liked me well enough so I could settle down.

"Then you came along, this cute guy from Florida who laughs like a tea kettle and always listens to me when I talk about stupid Greek mythology. My plan was shaken, frankly. Never had I thought that I start could liking another human this much, much less a dork whose heart is the only thing bigger than his ego, who makes me laugh so hard I've got abs now, who I want to support and love and stand by for the rest of my life.

"You were never part of the plan, Dream, but you're the only thing in this world that can change that plan. When I say that meeting and falling in love with you was the best thing I've ever done, that's not an exaggeration. If you had told me five years ago that one of my best memories would be kissing a man for the first time at the top of a Ferris Wheel, I would've probably laughed at you, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Every day with you is the happiest day of my life, and I never expected myself to love someone this much."

Techno's voice catches in his throat as the lump becomes too much to bear and he sobs into his palm. The pitiful little sound echoes out across the graveyard, but he feels no embarrassment; it fits so well with the setting.

"I love you, Dream, I know I always will. I knew we wouldn't have a 'forever', and I hate that I will never have enough time with you. I want to eat pancakes with you every morning and critique movies with you every night till the end of eternity, and it sucks that the universe stole that away from us, but I cherish every second that I was able to be next to you, to love you with my entire body and mind, and gods, I don't think I could ever love someone else this much.

"You were a drug, Dream, one that I got a tiny taste of and got addicted to. You filled my body with a buzz and intensity that I've found nowhere else and I knew I couldn't get rid of you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I was addicted to your laugh and your eyes and the taste of your tongue, to the frown you got when I didn't wash the dishes, to the safety I felt whenever I touched you. You broke down every barrier I ever had, tore me apart and loved every single messed-up inch of me and I loved you just as much and probably a whole lot more.

Another sob stops his words and Techno sinks to the ground, head hitting the marble in front of him as he leans it forward.

"I know you aren't here. I know we scattered you out into the woods just like you asked, I know this rock is for show, but I know you're still here, still with me. Maybe it's just memories, but I don't think we'll ever separate. Maybe it's just memories, but I can still your arms wrapped around me, feel our palms pressed together, feel your lips on mine.

"You know, it's pretty ironic that the most beautiful part of you was the part that got you killed. Never once did your heart fail anyone else, Dream. It was always so big and beautiful and amazing, gave and gave and gave, made you the best man I've ever know. It's so goddamn cliche to say it but the world lost someone so important, so incredible, my most important person, and I hate it for that.

"Asking for another day with you would hurt just as much because I would still know we don't have forever, but I don't think memories are enough. The ghost of your laugh will never be the real thing, the feelings you gave will never be as bright as the real things.

"I don't think forever would be long enough. I don't think I could ever get enough of loving you. If soulmates ever did exist, you're my soulmate, you're my lover, you're my everything, you're the truest love I'll ever feel and the truest man I've ever known. Forever wouldn't be enough to tell you all the ways I love you, and I feel so selfish when I say that but I know it's true.

Techno stops again, sobs wracking his body. He wants to say sorry, he wants to beg, he wants Dream to be next to him again, but that's not how this works so he lets himself cry.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Dream, so much I would've given you my heart if it meant you would still be here. I miss everything about you, from your touch to the smell of your awful wintergreen deodorant, and I'm working on being okay.

"You were never part of the plan, Dream, but you were the best Not A Plan I could ask for."

Techno sobs to an empty graveyard, grips the headstone as tight as he can, and wishes he could hold Dream in his arms again.

He can't, though, because that's not how the world works.

It was inevitable.

That didn't make him love any less.


	20. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has an anxiety attack at a party and Dream comforts him.

They're at a party.

Techno hates parties.

Techno doesn't understand why he let Wilbur drag him here.

Despite the fact that there are fewer than 20 people in the house, and despite the fact that Techno knows every single person and considers everyone as a friend, his hands won't stop shaking.

It didn't happen often, but whenever Techno is exhausted and too warm and in a loud place that he wasn't completely familiar with, his brain would start making him be too sensitive to everything and he would get overwhelmed.

It's been nearly two months since it happened, but now it's happening, and everything is too much.

The backbeat of the music is too much. The taste of the soda in his mouth is too much. The dim lights are too much. The constant hum of conversation around him is too much.

"Phil?" Techno finds his older friend talking to Quackity, drinks in their hands.

"Yeah?"

"Is there someplace I can go that's quiet?"

"Not really? The yard's pretty quiet I suppose, I've got a porch swing you can sit on."

"Thanks."

Techno finds his way through the house and out the back door, glad for the cold, crisp Fall air. He's alone finally, but that doesn't mean that his brain is picking up every voice coming through the walls of the house, every place his clothes are touching his skin, and every rustle the grass makes as he takes steps.

The porch swing creaks when he moves so he stays still, dropping his head into his hands and trying to take deep breaths.

After a few minutes, Techno hears the back door open and looks up to see Dream stepping outside.

"Hey," Dream says, his smile barely visible in the darkness. "You good?"

"No," Techno replies honestly, because he's learned that he'll be pushed into even worse situations if he doesn't immediately say he's uncomfortable.

"Do you want a hug?"

"Not really." Techno's fingers start tapping on his thigh so he doesn't start picking at his nails like he usually does.

"Can I sit with you then?" Dream takes a few steps forward, body language calm and unthreatening.

"Sure." Techno scoots over so Dream can sit next to him on the two-seat swing. Dream sits down, close enough so Techno can feel his warmth but far enough so they aren't touching.

Everything is still too much, but it's still too much to do anything. Techno shifts so his shirt collar isn't sitting like it is and takes a deep breath.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Dream asks.

"You can just sit here quietly and enjoy my company."

Techno turns his head to look at him and to ground himself again. Looking at Dream always helps his anxiety (he doesn't know why). Maybe it's Dream's smooth jaw or his soft-looking hair or his green eyes or the fact that Techno just really enjoys being around him.

Dream turns his own head so they make eye contact, and he chuckles. "Is checking me out calming you down?"

"Shut up." Techno's gaze shifts up to the vast expanse of star-dotted sky above them, a gentle blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

"Just trying to help you stop freaking out."

It works well: Techno can breathe again and the sounds of the night have blended together again rather than sticking out.

Techno makes a choice at that moment and leans his head on Dream's shoulder, breathing in the sweet mango scent of his green sweatshirt. Dream wraps his arm around Techno's shoulder, dragging him close.

"Thanks, Dream," Techno says quietly.

"You're welcome."

They're at a party.

Techno hates parties.

But Dream makes it a little better.


	21. Unafraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno visits Dream in prison.

It wasn't an affair.

You couldn't really call it that, not when Dream wasn't ever tied down to anyone.

You could barely call it a relationship, honestly.

But whenever either of them got lonely, the pair would spend a night or two together, 'love each other' for a while, and leave quickly as if nothing had happened.

Techno was a warrior and Dream was insane, but it worked.

Their nights together worked.

It was never just about the frantic touches and sounds. It was about two outcasts, two gods, two beings able to exist together, find their equal for a short time and get a taste of what life could be without the war.

Outside of those nights, the only affection they held for each other was gentle glances, allyships in the war, and a gentle affection that only looked like a warrior's 'hello' from unknowing eyes.

They always greeted each other by pressing their foreheads together, one hand clasped with the other's, eyes dropped to the ground. It was simple, it was intimate, and it was something neither spoke about. No words would be exchanged with the touch, and it would be over as soon as it started.

Tonight, Techno is lonely, but Dream is more unattainable than he's ever been.

Sam lets him in without too many questions.

"Techno."

The name is said once they're both standing in the cold obsidian cell across from each other.

Techno steps forward and presses his forehead against Dream's. Their skin is cold together, how is it cold with the lava around them?, but their hands clasp like the old times and their noses brush.

"I'm sorry," Dream says quietly, not letting go. Something pops in one of their hands but they don't release.

"Don't." Techno's voice comes out as a whisper. "I have no quarrel with you."

"This was supposed to be your cell," Dream murmurs. Techno feels the warm breath on his mouth, chin, throat.

"I know."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know."

They stand in silence for a moment, both pairs of eyes squeezed shut.

"I've missed you," Dream whispers.

Techno doesn't reply, just squeezes Dream's hand tighter before releasing it and taking a step back. He's missed seeing those cruel green eyes.

"Sam said no to conjugal visits."

Techno chuckles. "Not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Missed you." Techno never thought he'd admit it, but he feels safe in Dream's presence.

No matter how many atrocities they've committed, no matter who they've killed, what they've exploded, how much blood is on their hands, they'll always have each other.

Dream kisses him, a hungry movement that both of them groan into. It's been weeks since they've felt each other's touch, since they got lost in each other's bodies, but that's not what they need right now.

Techno breaks it and drags Dream into a hug, feels the once-muscular frame now thin and wiry. Dream's face buries itself in Techno's shoulder and they pause, breathing in each other once again.

"You have to get me out of here," Dream murmurs into Techno's neck before pressing a rough kiss against his skin.

"We're working on it. Ranboo is... well, he goes on these blackouts and comes back with broken picks, so I think..."

"I tried to get out of his head. Really, Techno, I did, just... I messed with some pretty heavy stuff and I don't think I can ever get out of there."

"Do you want to?"

Dream smiles. "No. Not if it means getting out of here."

"You need to stay put for a while until everything calms down."

"It is calm!" Dream's demeanor changes in an instant as he grabs Techno's collar and shoves him against the back wall. "They're just all scared of me! And you are too!"

"I've never been afraid of you, Dream. We've accepted that; we don't hold power over each other. Now let me go." Techno doesn't necessarily feel scared when he looks at the fire brimming deep in Dream's eyes, but he doesn't like it in the least.

"I don't think I will. Here you are, under my thumb, under me, under my power..." And Dream kisses him again, but this isn't a gentle thing that's full of respect; this is anger and sin and power dripping from their mouths as Dream bites down so hard on Techno's tongue that it bleeds. "Something to remember me by."

Techno pushes him off and it's almost like a switch flips inside Dream. He stumbles backward, crashes to the obsidian floor with wide eyes and a streak of Techno's blood running out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Techno growls, swallowing the blood down. "We have an agreement."

"Techno, I'm sorry, it gets away from me sometimes-" There's his Dream again, the one with his walls down and his whole self laid out for Techno to see. It's almost two different people; the man who kissed him wasn't Dream.

"What gets away from you?"

"Dreamon..." Dream says quietly, barely moving his mouth to say it.

Techno drops to his knees and pulls Dream into a tight hug.

"You have to keep me in here," Dream coughs into his shoulder. "Don't let it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Sam will kill you if you break me out and you can't lose any of your lives." Dream pulls back and kisses Techno. "I can't let you get hurt."

"I don't want to see you hurt either."

"I love you," Dream says, obviously surprised he's saying it.

Techno presses their foreheads together, noses brushing. "I love you, too."

Because they aren't afraid of each other.

Techno is a warrior and Dream is insane or possessed or whatever it is, but they make it work.

They make it work.


	22. Soft Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? No  
> Fluff? Yes  
> Established Relationship? Yes  
> Hotel? Trivago

"Would you ever want to get married?"

It's not a completely out-of-the-blue question, but it still catches Techno by surprise. They've spent the last hour curled together in bed, kissing and talking and cuddling and working on whatever came to mind on their phones, but this was the first topic he'd have to actually think about it. 

"Where'd that come from?" He mumbles against Dream's shoulder where his head is buried.

"I dunno," Dream replies, his fingers gently untangling the knots in Techno's hair. "I was just thinking about the future, s'all."

"Yeah?" Techno props himself up so he can look into his lover's eyes. "What's the future lookin' like?"

"Feeding you fruit on a white-sand beach somewhere." 

"What kind of fruit?" 

"Pineapples," Dream leans up and presses a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose, "and cherries," a gentle peck to the corner of his mouth, "and as many pomegranate seeds as you could ever ask for," and their lips meet for a moment. 

"A modern-day Persephone," Techno muses as they separate, "but one there on his own volition rather than under a spell."

"Of course."

"I think I would want to get married someday." Techno loves looking into Dream's pretty hazel eyes, and when he thinks about the future, he can see himself waking up to those eyes every morning until he's old. "Sounds kinda nice."

"Mhm. I've always wanted to say 'my husband' when I talk about you."

"'Husband'. I like the sound of that. 'Here's my husband, Dream.'"

"I do want to put a ring on your finger eventually. Maybe not soon, but definitely at some point." 

Techno peppers kisses along Dream's cheekbone, the bridge of his nose, and the curve of his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dream giggles and wraps his arms around Techno's shoulders to pull him back down into his chest. Techno snuggles in, nuzzling into the curve between Dream's shoulder and neck. "So should I propose or do you want to?"

"Burn that bridge when we get to it," Techno groans. 

"Then I'm definitely doing it."

"We'll have one of those moments where we pull the rings out at the same time."

"Sounds pretty accurate," Dream chuckles. 

"It does." 

Techno's breath curls over Dream's skin, making him shiver. "Would you want kids?"

"Never saw myself as much of a dad."

"Oh, come on, you'd be a great dad. You become an older brother to nearly every kid you meet."

"'Older brother' and 'father' are different titles, love. Just cause I vibe with kids doesn't mean I could take care of one."

"I'd help you, obviously. Be the mother figure while you would be the gruff dad," Dream teases, once again running his hands through Techno's hair. "We could do it."

"Marriage first. I don't wanna knock you up before we're in a stable household."

Dream wheezes, giving Techno a playful thump on the back. "I hate you."

"I know you do." Techno snuggles deeper into Dream's grasp. "Our kids will be the only orphans I won't hate."

"You're gonna have to rename your sword if we're adopting."

Techno makes a couple of noises in protest, then gives in and intertwines his fingers with Dream's. "No weapons in the house when kids are around."

"Exactly. Though I would like a few little warriors of our own." 

"With my strength and your speed? Those kids are gonna be unstoppable."

"They aren't actually gonna be related to us, Tech."

"That won't stop 'em."

Dream chuckles. "I'm excited to watch this."

"We'll train them so well." Techno's eyes have closed, the only proof he's still awake being his mouth moving and his thumb slowly stroking Dream's. "Strongest kids in the world."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Techno," Dream says, because he does, he loves Techno so desperately he can barely put it into words. 

"I love you too, Dream," Techno replies. "You and our strong kids."

"Me and our strong kids."

Them and their strong kids. 

Yeah, that sounds pretty nice.


	23. A Visit to a Madman in an Obsidian Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just making up headcanons 
> 
> Techno talks to Dream in prison! 
> 
> This is technically called "Four Visits to a Madman in an Obsidian Box" but the other three visits aren't here because they are not Dreamnoblade-oriented.

They would usually be arguing right now.

It's a natural dynamic of their relationship. Playful taunting, teasing, maybe a few landed punches and sharp kicks to their shins are just parts of how the two of them interact.

But when they're sitting here, in a cold obsidian cell, and Dream is so broken down he doesn't want to fight anymore, they've reached an impasse, so they're slumped against opposite walls.

"Your counterpart has taken an interest in me," Techno muses, picking at the thick keratin of his nails. They're stronger than normal human nails, from the piglin genes mixed into his DNA.

Dream raises an eyebrow. His head has fallen back against the obsidian, maybe in a small effort to still preserve what his face looks like, and he stares up at the byzantium and ink ceiling. "I didn't expect for you to ever speak to George."

"No, no, not him. I've talked to Sapnap as well, but not him either. No, I was talkin' about the 'XD' or whatever he is."

"Ah." Dream drops his chin again so he can meet Techno's icy red eyes. "Makes sense, I suppose."

"Does it?"

"Yes. He's the 'good brother' or whatever you wanna call it." Dream sighs. He hasn't talked to anyone about this besides Philza, but then again, what does he have to lose anymore? "Back when Wilbur began L'manberg, all the way in... in July, something cracked. I'm so intertwined with this server that as soon as it split, I split as well." Another sigh. "The revolution really deepened that crack. I think I held it together for a long time, tried to keep it all together, but there were points where... where I couldn't hold it together."

"Dreamons?" Techno asks simply. He clicks his nails against the obsidian. How is it so cold in here when the whole thing is surrounded by lava?

"Yeah. Dreamons. I started having these blackout things when I wasn't completely in control, and Fundy would tell me stories the next evening of what he had fought. It was terrifying, felt like I was losing it all for a long time."

"So what happened? Obviously, you broke. What set it off?" Techno crosses his legs, back still pressed against the wall.

"November 16. It was- it's all been Wilbur's fault, truly. He pressed that button and I felt something rip apart in my chest. The next morning, I woke up with the 'XD' towering over my bed, smiling like a madman, and something was so wrong inside."

"He's you, then?"

"He's... he's the good side, I suppose, and I'm the bad side of Dream. It wasn't a perfect rip, obviously, but we've got two sides of Dream now. I don't know if I can even count fully as him, actually. Can't have bad without the good, which is why I've ended up in here." Dream throws his hands up, motioning to their surroundings. "Truly, I thought blowing up L'manberg once and for all would've fixed it, but it just got worse."

"How do we fix it? Because XD keeps makin' googly eyes at me like he's in love and I'm not ready for that pure positivity around all the time. If I wanted 'bubbly', I would go kidnap Skeppy and hope Bad comes lookin' for him."

"They are insufferable," Dream laughs. "I miss watching that."

"You're not gettin' out of here for a long time, Dream."

"I know that. You know, I don't feel bad for any of it. Getting in Ranboo's head, chastizing Tommy, taking what I wanted when I wanted it... it felt good, having all that power."

"You need the XD to get back in that pretty little head of yours. I've killed hundreds, spilled a lot of blood, but you've got no morality up there. The two of you... well, for a lack of better words, you balance each other out. Both of you are on your high horses and it's exhaustin' to watch."

"I know. I've got Ranboo working on it. He's so easy to manipulate, you know, especially with that stupid little Enderman mind he's got."

"Does that make it easier, him bein' an Enderman?"

"Techno dearest, gods aren't borne on nothing. Part of me is based on the power of the world, which means..." Dream trails off, lets go for the first time in years, and spits out the purple sparks he's missed the taste of, "that I know a couple more things than most do."

"Rumors, rumors, never just lies." Technos sighs, standing up. "I should get going."

"Of course." Dream stands as well, ripping a smooth line along Techno's palm with his nail. "Something to remember me by."

"Unneeded. You're unforgettable, Dream." Techno does the same to Dream's wrist, barely grazing a blue vein at the base of his palm.

The Voices tell Techno to lap the blood pooling at the cut on Dream's skin. He doesn't.

"Until next time," Dream says.

"Until next time." Techno steps into the lava.

Dream is alone.


	24. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap the third-wheel and Dream and Techno's Secret-Not-So-Secret Relationship.

"We're here!" Dream yells as he walks through the front door, suitcase thumping into the house.

"Can't believe I'm gonna be the third wheel," Sapnap grumbles, looking up from his spot on the couch.

"You can only third-wheel couples," Techno says as he follows Dream across the threshold. "Hello."

"So you're saying I won't have to listen to you topping Dream for the next week?" Sapnap asks, standing and shaking Techno's hand.

"Woah, woah, even if we were dating, I would NOT be the bottom," Dream says, handing Techno's suitcase to him, then turning to glare at Sapnap. "Also, that is not the way to greet guests."

"Much apologies, Technoblade," Sapnap replies.

"No, no, it's no problem. Always nice to hear that I'm winnin' at somethin'."

Dream rolls his eyes dramatically and lets out a huff. "I hate both of you guys."

"Awww, Dream, we love you too."

"I think I'm likin' Sapnap a bit more, though..."

Dream gives him a playful punch to the arm before turning on his heel. "Come on, the extra bedroom is down the hall."

"We should make sayin' that we aren't a couple into a drinkin' game," Techno muses as Dream shuts the door to the guest bedroom behind them.

"God, I wish Sapnap was able to keep a secret," Dream says, grabbing Techno's hand and spinning him around so they're facing each other. "This okay?"

"Very much so." Techno captures his mouth in a sweet kiss, one that's been long-awaited. They shared a peck in the car, but this one doesn't involve craning necks and the sound of an airport parking lot outside the windows. "I'd rather keep this a secret than have the whole internet knowin'."

"Would you ever want to tell them?"

"Soon as I put a ring on your finger. We'll tell 'em through the wedding invitations."

"You're kinda evil, you know that?" Dream wrinkles his nose playfully.

"I try." Techno kisses him again, then presses another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Wow, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Dream finally just wraps him in a hug, glad to be holding his boyfriend again. "I wish you lived closer."

"I know." Techno presses a gentle kiss to Dream's neck. "Wish I could move across the country."

"How many times would I have to kiss you until you change your mind and move in with me?"

"Haven't decided that yet, but I think a few more will start to sway my vote..."

Dream complies and they share long, deep kisses until Techno, exhausted from traveling, collapses onto the bed and snuggles into Dream's chest for a much-needed nap.

************

"So, are we telling the fans that Techno's here?" Sapnap asks at the breakfast table the next morning.

"This afternoon, yeah. Prolly on stream."

"Or this could be both of y'all's face reveals. I could snap a picture of you two smooching and Twitter would fucking lose it."

"We aren't a couple, Snapmap," Dream grumbles, still half-asleep. He's usually a morning person, but he and Techno stayed up for hours last night talking and Dream's running on about two hours of sleep.

"I'm keeping a tally of how many times you deny it, and you're gonna owe me a dollar for every time when you finally just say it."

"And you'll owe us just as many dollars when we prove that we aren't." Dream makes himself a cup of strong, caffeine-rich green tea and takes the chair next to Techno, pressing their legs together. Techno presses back gently, like a reminder that yes, he likes it and yes, he's still here.

He's still here.

They haven't properly seen each other in five months but now Techno is here, in Florida, sitting next to Dream and working on the Morning Crossword from the paper. Dream is, to put it bluntly, absolutely infatuated with Techno and somehow likes him more BECAUSE he's doing the Morning Crossword.

"I'm just surprised that I didn't hear you guys doing the nasty last night. I would've pegged Dream as the loud type if I'm being honest." Sapnap chuckles. "My bad, not pegging, that's Techno's job."

"If we did have that kind of relationship, we would be considerate of the other people in the house and not disturb them with our escapades," Techno inputs.

He's completely not wrong, because that's exactly what they're doing. Dream and Techno's relationship isn't built on sex, so they don't feel the strong need to do it while Sapnap is here.

Sapnap is leaving for a couple of days to visit family next week, though, so nobody's making any promises for what will happen when they get some proper alone time.

"How kind. Well, I have a stream to get set up, so I will leave you two to whatever the hell you're doing. Just don't mess up the kitchen too much."

"We won't, Mom," Dream says sarcastically.

They don't move positions when Sapnap leaves the kitchen, just stay with their legs pressed together.

"I got you something," Dream finally says as Techno finishes the crossword.

"You did?"

"I did. For the picture."

"Well, don't keep it a secret forever."

Dream retrieves the gift from his room, along with his own giant mask, and makes his way back to the kitchen. "Well, since I had a mask, I supposed you would need one as well."

Techno is visibly surprised when Dream hands him a mask that looks similar to the Sad-ist design of his skin but covers his whole face rather than just the top half of it. "Woah."

"Yeah. The artist who made mine was super sweet and made that one as well."

"It's beautiful." Techno turns the mask over and over in his hands, obviously fascinated by the intricate craftsmanship of the piece.

"What if, and hear me out on this," Dream straps on his own mask and his voice is muffled behind it, "we make a cameo on Sapnap's stream with the masks on and absolutely kill the viewers?"

"I would need a sweater. Not about to do a second elbow reveal."

"You wanna wear one of my hoodies and destroy everything?"

"And you said I was the evil one."

"I did." Dream leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Fresh hoodie or one that smells like me?"

For the first time in nearly three months, Sapnap's face cam is on, and Dream and Techno barge into the room with no warning.

"What the hell?" Sapnap exclaims, looking up and pausing to take in the situation, seeing Techno is Dream's favorite hoodie and both of them with their masks on. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We wanted to say hi to the chat!" Dream says, coming to crouch next to Sapnap. The chat is already going a million miles an hour with just Dream there.

"We?" George's voice comes faintly through Sapnap's headphones. He unplugs them so they all can hear. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Get over here," Dream says, motioning to Techno to come in front of the camera. Techno complies, crouching on the other side of Sapnap's chair.

"The Blade? What the hell, guys, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" George whines through the speakers.

"We were keepin' it a secret!" Techno protests.

"I feel like I've been replaced," George jokes. "Here they are, the Golden Trio, the Dream Team, and poor old me is stuck in London."

"You can move in with us aaaannnnnnnytime you want," Sapnap says, clicking to make the face cam fullscreen. "I'm tired of thirdwheeling these two already."

Dream starts one of his iconic wheezes and Techno just shakes his head. "Come on, you can thirdwheel rivals."

"You guys aren't-"

Dream slaps a hand over Sapnap's mouth and grabs Techno's hand (chat is Deceased by this point) to drag both of them out of the room. "None of that, Snapmap! I hate him!"

Sapnap rolls his eyes but lets them go, trying hard to ignore the flurry that is his stream chat.

Outside, Techno is trying to calm down Dream's giggles as they sit on the couch. Both of their masks sit on the coffee table.

"Wow, I love doing that," Dream wheezes, leaning heavily into Techno's chest.

"Doing what? Shenanigans?"

"Shenanigans, mischief, whatever you wanna call it! Giving the fans a little bit of what they want and then leaving promptly!" Dream finally collapses fully on top of Techno, body splayed out so Techno is being pushed into the cushions. It's not the first time in this position, nor the last, but having Dream on top of him never fails to make Techno blush.

"Dream, calm down." Techno wraps his arms around Dream's shoulders and Dream hugs him back, snuggling into his chest. "Can't believe we just did that."

"Doesn't that adrenaline feel good, though?"

"It does." Techno drags him up into a kiss and Dream immediately quiets.

"Hey, what if Sapnap sees-" Dream asks after a moment, but Techno just kisses his cheek.

"He's busy with his stream."

"Can we go to the bedroom then? Just in case?"

"I thought we agreed-"

"Not for that! Just kissing! I really missed you." Dream props himself up on Techno's chest. "Please?"

"Fine."

They stumble to Dream's bedroom and collapse onto the mattress.

For someone who complained so much about being called the bottom, Dream lets Techno take the lead every time they kiss.

***************

Sapnap is finished with his stream a little over two hours later. He answered a few of the many donations, confirming that yes, that was Techno and yes, he is staying with them for a few weeks.

George was positively fuming the entire time, though Sapnap could tell it was all for show. He complained nearly the entire time that Techno was there instead of him, but it was all about the jokes. Sapnap did message him privately, just to make sure he wasn't actually too hurt, and George had promised that he was fine but would be solidifying his spot in the Dream Team by challenging Techno to a duel.

He's not gonna win, but Sapnap is excited to watch.

Sapnap wanders downstairs, looking for something to eat. He retrieves leftover pizza and Coke from the fridge, wondering where the hell Dream and Techno have gotten off to. The living room is empty, bathroom door is open, guest bedroom is empty...

There the two of them are, snuggled together in Dream's bed. Techno's still wearing Dream's giant NASA hoodie and Dream is spooning him, one arm thrown over Techno's waist. Patches, the little monster, is perched atop Techno's hip, and she watches as Sapnap gawks at them in the doorway.

Sapnap snaps a quick picture on his phone (for blackmail purposes) and sends it to George with the caption 'i hate third-wheeling >:('.

Dream not trusting him with this information makes sense. Sapnap is awful at keeping secrets sometimes, and Dream, for whatever reason, has trust issues when it comes to relationships.

Sapnap loves his best friend, though, and really, he hasn't seen Dream this comfortable in a while. Hell, this might be the most peaceful Dream has slept in weeks, and Sapnap is glad Techno is here to help him do that.

George texts back a "come kiss me so you can make them thirdwheel as well ;)".

Then, "i think ur fourthwheeling, patches is there too lol".

Sapnap rolls his eyes before leaving the room.

He sends a "you wish <3" to George before heading back up to his own bedroom.

George: how long do you bet they're gonna take to tell us

Sapnap: i vote four months

George: I vote they'll be married and then text us

Sapnap: how long tho

George: year

Sapnap: loser wears a maid dress

George: bet

George wins.


	25. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamXD flirting with Techno for 1200 words

"Techno!"

Son of a bitch. He really thought he was gonna be free today, but apparently not. 

"Hello," Techno says, sucking a breath through his teeth and continuing his trudge back to his house. 

"I missed you, Technoblade," DreamXD says, following close behind like a needy puppy. If he was shorter, Techno would definitely trip over him. 

"It's been two hours."

"Two hours too long. I like hanging out with you." Techno doesn't even need to look back to know there's a stupid grin on the god's face. 

Does he even count as a god? Does Techno?

Those are questions for a time where he isn't exhausted and beat up from missing hits at the spider spawner. Sure, he's a good fighter, but that doesn't mean that the spiders can't reach far enough to get through the exposed parts of his body and inject their weak poison into his skin. 

"I'm sure you do like hangin' out, but I'm kinda busy." Techno winces as his boot slips into a hole in the snow and his ankle pops menacingly. 

"I could heal you, you know."

"For a price, I'm sure."

"Everything comes with a price, dearest."

"Don't call me that."

"But you are my dearest, dearest. Favorite person, one most dear to my heart, everything like that. It would be an easy price to pay, you know." 

"And what would it be?" Techno hefts his ax over his shoulder instead of dragging it through the snow. He's sure it will be a touch of some sort, or maybe a favor like agreeing to go on a picnic with this insufferable thing. 

"A kiss. That's all. Just one and I could heal all your scars."

"I like my scars." He does, actually. They remind him of battles he's won, of good memories and bad, of friends lost and gained. Every one of them holds a story and he wears them like the finest jewelry. 

"I know that. Then I'll just heal your spider wounds, because the regular potions are only temporary."

"I've fought cave spiders before, XD," Techno snaps. 

"Why won't you kiss me?" XD looks hurt for a moment. "I could treat you good, you know."

"I'm sure you can, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss you."

"Why, then? Give me a good reason."

"Because," Techno says, finally catching sight of his cabin in front of them, "I don't trust that you aren't just as bad as Dream is."

"Dreamon is all bad. I am all good!" XD says happily. 

"Dreamon is infatuated with George and Sapnap, and I know that when you come back together, if you ever do, then Dream will forget me. I cannot take that."

"Oh, dearest, I would love you forever if you'd let me."

"I've already said no."

"Fine. I know you love me, in some way or another, so I will be loyal and stay by your side until you let me care for you."

The idea of someone being unendingly loyal to him is tempting, but Techno has been betrayed one too many times by his 'brother' that he'd rather be independent. "That's a pointless endeavor."

"Then I'll flirt with you until you kiss me."

"Alright, good luck with that."

Ranboo is asleep on the couch inside Techno's house, snoring gently. Little purple particles hang in the air around him. 

"Awwww, I've never seen him asleep before," XD says, stepping forward and ghosting his hand across Ranboo's forehead. Ranboo seems to sleep deeper, and Techno knows XD must be using his magic to make the Enderman slumber for longer. "Little baby Ranboo, resting peacefully in his big brother's house."

"There are SO MANY things wrong with that sentence-"

"Shh, shh, you're going to wake him up. Can't have that, can we? He teleports when he gets scared sometimes."

How XD knows that, Techno is not sure, but Ranboo's teleported into a wall enough (2) times that he knows to let sleeping Endermen lie.

"Techno?" XD asks, looking back up at him. Their eyes meet, brilliant, vibrant green against cruel crimson, and Techno hates how it makes him feel. 

"Yes?"

"I'm tired. Can we cuddle in your bed upstairs?"

Techno's eyes widen, then narrow. "I have things to do."

"Do you not like me?" XD looks genuinely sad. 

"No, I do, just- I have to put my things away."

"Okay. I'll wait here on the crafting table for you and think of snuggling with you."

"Don't... don't do that."

"Why not?" XD protests, but Techno is already sliding down the ladder and praying that sleeping next to him will shut him up for a while.

Techno slowly wipes down his ax, swiping every last drop of poison and every last hair fiber from the handle and blade. It's delicate work, a pastime he's grown fond of, and he always makes sure to take care of his weapons. They are his greatest tools, after all, and destroying them would practically mean destroying Technoblade himself. 

XD, unsurprisingly, gets impatient and slides down the ladder after him. "Why are you taking so long?"

"I'm cleaning my ax," Techno says, despite obviously polishing the shining wood of his crossbow instead. 

"That's not your ax."

"I was cleaning my ax and now I'm cleaning my crossbow. It takes longer when people interrupt me, you know."

"Then I will sit here and watch you." Rather than any of the chests, XD opts to sit on the only crafting table in the basement and Techno has to hold back a grimace. 

He really doesn't need this right now. What he needs is a nap (lacking XD next to him) and a large pile of steak, maybe even a few gapples before he decides what he'll do for the rest of the night. 

"Technoblade, you're so strong," XD says, swinging his legs against the crafting table. 

"I am."

"I bet you could hold me down."

Techno lets out a long sigh. "Why are you like this?"

"Because you're pretty and fun to talk to. Even Dream likes you, even though he never said it aloud."

"That's great." 

"I know how to get Dreamon and I back together," XD says. 

"Do you now?"

"A kiss."

"No." 

"Yes."

"If I kiss you, will you leave me alone?"

"No, but I'll let you have a nap without me."

"Fine. Come here."

"Yay!"

Techno won't lie when he says he's wanted to kiss Dream for a long time, but he doesn't think it's the same. XD tastes ethereal and like something Techno wants to taste rather than what he should. It's not a short peck; they linger for a moment, long enough for Techno to thread his hands into XD's perfect locks, but he pulls away right after. "There, your wish is granted."

XD is perfection, ethereal, every good trait Dream holds, and Techno can never love perfection. 

"I love you, Technoblade," XD says, kissing the back of his hand. "Goodbye!"

Techno is left in the peace of his chest room, golden desire lingering on his mouth and ideas of how to bring XD and Dreamon back together lingering in his mind.


End file.
